


Pain and Torture

by QueenRen64



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force-Sensitive Reader, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Pain, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sexual Content, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRen64/pseuds/QueenRen64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey had always cared for her little sister. They shared a bond with one another that they hoped to be the best friends forever. All of it though is crumbled by Kylo Ren. What once was a woman of pure innocence, friendship and love transforms into a state of fear, agony, despair and destruction. Will Kylo successfully claim her as his own or will she still attempt to rise and escape her new prison?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally on deviantArt. Just a caution of warning as well, the details of the work here aren't as graphically depicted but still contain an amount of intensity. Please read at your own caution.
> 
> This work of fiction is rated R for strong language, graphic depictions of violence and ideologically sensitive material

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey may be captured by Kylo but he still has a few tricks up his sleeves. What will she do when she sees a certain someone she dreaded would be in the crossfire?

Rey woke up to a beaming light staring down at her. She crooked her head up, scanning around the room she was in. She attempted to get up but found herself strapped onto some sort of chair with restraints shackled on her wrists and ankles.

She struggled to break free of them until a thought entered her head.

"(Y/n)," she said. She searched around the room, wondering if her sister was there with her. There was no sign of her anywhere, just the walls that were the same.

Rey silently prayed that she was in a cell instead of this room. Whatever it was they were going to do to her, she didn't want (y/n) to see it. No need for them to torture her mind with images of her big sister getting beaten or whatever they were going to do.

She peered around the room again to check one last time if there was anything, a key or some sort for her to escape to.

She jumped when she heard a door open. Her face turned cold. Before her stood the man that kidnapped both her and her sister. Kylo Ren.

"Did you sleep good?" Kylo asked, behind his mask, booming that same eerie, robotic voice she heard out in the forests.

"If you think I'm going to tell you where the droid or the location is, don't," she snarled.

"Then you're not going to make this easy for both of us," Kylo hissed. He walked closely up to her. "It's a simple task. You're only making it harder for yourself. But if you wish to be tortured, I have no problem with that."

"Where is (y/n)?" Rey snapped. She hoped the bastard didn't do anything to her while she was out cold.

"She is fine," Kylo said. "I have her held up in a cell for now. I was going to put her here instead of you but that would be a bit too harsh now, would it? Besides, I'm sure you would of volunteered to be interrogated before her."

"You should of left her alone," Rey thundered. "She has nothing to do with this. This is between me and you."

She remembered back to the forest when she and (y/n) were running, hearing that the First Order was there. She held onto her hand tightly as they dashed pass the trees and greenery around them. She then felt (y/n)'s hand slip out of hers as she speedily ran away.

"(Y/n)! Wait!" she cried. She was about to call her name again when suddenly she heard the hiss of something nearby. She turned around to see a black hooded man with a red lightsaber. Fear engulfed in her as she tried to shoot at him with her blaster.

The man successfully dodged the blast with his lightsaber, walking over to her.

After that, her mind went in a frenzy as she tried to escape from him. The last thing she remembered was feeling a bit dizzy before falling asleep. She could of sworn in her dreams she saw (y/n) yell for her and run toward her.

(Y/n) then yelped as she saw the man stand over Rey and fell back on her butt. She watched in horror of the man now looming over her little sister.

Run, (y/n)! she wanted to scream. Don't touch her!

"Oh, that's what you think, but your little sister is deeply involved in this as much as you are," Kylo chuckled. "Why, if you can't tell me the coordinates, then I will happily go to her cell and..."

There was a loud bang of metal as Rey's foot stomped to the floor. "Don't. You. Dare. Lay. A. Finger. On. Her," she growled.

"Oooo, protective much?" Kylo chortled. He then sat down on what appeared to be a chair Rey didn't notice. "Tell me, how much do you love your sister?"

"She's all that I got since...our family was gone," Rey half way lied. "She's the only relative I know. I protect her dearly from anything that would ruin her. My sister looks up bravely to me. She's my little cheerleader, always rooting on for me, even when I failed. She's so...innocent. I have to guard her from anything that will destroy her....especially from men like you."

"Aww, what a sweet sisterhood," Kylo teased. "Does she mean more to you than the man I'm looking for?"

Rey's hand clasped viscously against the arms of the chair. "All I ask is that you let her go," she pleaded. "Please...she doesn't need to be here."

She could feel herself getting a bit emotional. It was a sure sign of weakness but Rey didn't care. She wanted (y/n) to be safe and away from all of this.

"Well, if you value her life so much," Kylo said. He drew his arm up and pressed the Force inside of Rey's head, attacking her mind. Rey let out a small scream.

"Tell me the coordinates. Tell me where he is," he demanded.

Rey struggled to keep the information to herself. She could feel him assault every inch of her head, digging deep into her nerves, fiddling around with her thoughts until she confessed. She shook her head no though. She had a mission to do. She would not tell.

Kylo withdrew his arm. Rey gasped as her head fell forward, exhausted from the mind attack. She glanced up at him.

"I will never answer to a monster like you," she growled. "You're just one hiding behind a mask. No matter what you do, I won't tell."

Slowly with his hands, Kylo took off his mask, shaking his head a bit as his hair fell back. Rey's eyes widen at the sight of him. He looked very young and surprisingly handsome for being a evil guy. Still, deep down, she knew he was dark.

"Do I look like one now?" he asked.

Rey shook her head. No matter what he did, she would never tell him.

Kylo's face morphed into fury. He was getting sick of playing cat and mouse. He wanted to know where the man he would track down was. Now.

"I'm getting sick of this," he barked, as he slashed out his lightsaber. He darted it near towards Rey's neck. "Tell me where he is!"

Rey's eyes shrunk at the lightsaber zooming at her neck. She was afraid that she would be dead soon. Still, at least (y/n) would be ok. Hopefully.

I love you, (y/n), she thought. You're the best little sister I've ever known. Do whatever it takes to get out of here. Don't vie into what he wants you to do. Fight back. And if you do make it off...tell Finn to take care of you.

These thoughts whirled into Kylo's head, reading her mind. A smile creeped onto his mouth.

"So, she's that fragile, huh?" he snickered.

Rey glared at him menacingly. "As I've said before, leave her out of his," she gnashed.

Too late. Kylo already had a plan in mind.

"I'll be right back," he said, his smile etching out more as he walked out of the room.

"Stop! Don't touch her! Leave her alone! Agghhh!!!" Rey roared. She attempted to lift herself out of the chair, but the restraints were really tight, crashing her back into the seat. She let out a final growl as she sank back into it, her thoughts swirling around fear for her sister.

"Please don't hurt her," she begged, imagining multiple horrible scenarios of what Kylo might do to her.

She cleared her thoughts of the devious images. No, (y/n) was going to be ok. She will be fine. She didn't have anything he would need from her anyway. She was useless. She knew what the droid looked like but she didn't know the location. Right?

Rey sighed as she tried to remember if (y/n) was there with her upon finding BB-8. Her thoughts were too clashed onto worriment for (y/n) though.

"Just change your mind, please," she beseeched. "Please. She doesn't know anything...please...let her go." A small tear escaped from her eyes. Yep, she was weak now.

Her head titled up when she heard footsteps marching. The doors opened to reveal Kylo with his hands holding a woman. The woman was chained with restraints tied on her wrists behind her back. She was wearing some sort of black dress, all rattled and torn. Prisoner's clothes? Her head was down, ashamed and scared.

She glanced up to see Rey staring at her. A smile formed. "Rey," she breathed.

Rey smiled too. "(Y/n)," she huffed, happy to see that her sister was ok. Her face morphed into anger when she saw Kylo pulled her towards him, grabbing her tightly.

"Ok, now that the family is here," he smirked, watching (y/n)'s face transform to fear. "Which one of you ladies know the location of the man I'm looking for? Or at least where the droid is."

Rey stood silent, staring coldly at him. "We don't know," she fibbed.

"Aww, what a shame," Kylo whined. "You sure about that?"

"Rey, don't tell him..." (y/n) began. She was cut off by Kylo pulling her head back, yelping. He grasped her face, turning toward him.

"I asked your sister for an answer first, not you, sweetheart," he cooed.

Rey's hands gripped onto the chair's arms. "Keep your fingers off of her face," she bellowed.

Kylo couldn't stop smiling. He was going to have so much fun with this.

"All right," he said, letting go of (y/n)'s face. His hands though steadied on her back. "Tell me then again. Who do you value you more? Your sister or the man you're hiding?"

(Y/n) attempted to free herself from his grip but his was tighten on her. She turned toward Rey. "Rey, don't tell him anything. I'll be fine," she pleaded.

She drew out another yelp as Kylo pulled her head again with his hand waving up.

"Since you're so desperate to talk, how about you have a say?" he murmured. His hand rest back onto (y/n)'s face, cupping her chin. "Go on, I'm dying to hear it."

He could see Rey's face rage into a variety of anger, wanting to pounce on him for touching her again. He loved everything about it. The fear of (y/n), the wrath of Rey. Each woman in his grasp. One on a chair, the other in his hand. He loved controlling people.

"Do not TOUCH HER," Rey exploded. Her body was wild now, battling to get out of the chair. She would of soared at him right now if she could.

"She's very lovely," Kylo said, touching (y/n)'s cheeks. "I'd say she's one fine star in the galaxy. It's no wonder why you're so protective over her. Are you afraid men will take her away from you because she's got something you don't?" (Y/n) blushed a bit, though still frightened of him.

"Hand. Off," Rey hollered. She brushed aside his comment like nothing. It was all about (y/n)'s safety. And he was invading it.

"How far do you think your sister will go to keep the information to herself?" Kylo asked. "I just want a simple answer. That's it. She's just making it more difficult for you to suffer."

(Y/n) gulped. She rather not say.

"(Y/n), just run!" Rey implored. "I'll find a way out, I swear!" She hopped up and down in the chair. "Damn it!"

"Rey..." (y/n) said.

Rey glanced at her.

"I'll be ok. I'll be fine," (y/n) said, putting on a weak smile. Rey beamed at her.

She knew (y/n) was afraid but deep down, she was trying to put on a tough act. To assure her that no matter what happened, her little sister would be ok.

The happiness erupted when Kylo pushed (y/n)’s face out of his hand.

“I guess we have to learn the hard way,” he growled, jolting out his lightsaber. He waved at each of the sisters. “Who wants a taste first?”

Rey gritted her teeth as (y/n) whimpered. Kylo slowly let it sizzled near (y/n)’s neck. He grinned as he saw her titled her head back from it, exposing her neck.

“It’s just going to be a little burn,” he serenaded, drawing it closer.

(Y/n) let out another cry, tiny yelps leaping from her mouth. He could see that she was totally frighten, weakened and petrified. She shivered from staring at it, scared of the doom that would be brought upon her.

A new idea emerged in Kylo’s head. He loved the way she was so…scared. So terrified. So anxious. Her quivering made him want to explore new ways of getting the truth out of Rey. Plus, the same question absorbed back into his head: How far would Rey go to keep the information? Far enough to see (y/n)….

He smiled. He knew what to do.

“All right, I’ll play the game,” he said, withdrawing his lightsaber.

Rey frowned. “What are you talking about?”

(Y/n) turned from him to Rey. She shrugged, not sure either.

She then felt something slam against her cheek. She yapped as it hit her cheek hard. She moved her head to her little torn cloth of her shoulder exposing her skin, laying it against where the thing hit. It was warm. Maybe…red?

She glimpsed toward Kylo. He was smiling. Really blissfully.

Rey shockingly stared at what she just saw. “You…” she began. She shook her head. She couldn’t believe it. The asshole just slapped her sister.

“Anything else?” Kylo asked, the same stupid jovial smile widening.

Rey was too in disbelief to say anything. She could only just gap.

“Ok,” Kylo said. He held up his hand and strike the other cheek. (Y/n) yipped again, feeling the same blow as the other one before. His gaze moved back to Rey’s. Still the same surprising expression.

He was getting nothing out of her. She had to react to something. The slap made her astonished but not say anything. He just wanted to get more words out.

He raised his hand again and directed the slap toward (y/n)’s other cheek. (Y/n) belted out her mouth, spitting out saliva. He glanced at Rey. Nothing.

He continued to do the same to the other cheek.

“How about now?” he asked. Nope.

New ideas formed into Kylo’s mind, rampaging to get the answer out. He punctured a punch in (y/n)’s stomach, making her wheeze. He pulled onto her hair, titling it hard, making her screech. He raised his fists and punched it against her arms, her body, anywhere. He made multiple slaps at her face, cheeks, face, everywhere. She was a punching bag.

Still, Rey kept silent. The shock was jolting all around her at what she was seeing.

Kylo puffed into annoyance. He was irritated that none of the girls were saying anything. Not even one peak out of Rey’s mouth since he was damaging her.

(Y/n) shuddered as she felt the pain linger throughout her body. The small whimpers continued to escape from her mouth.

Kylo thought of Force choking her but once he lost it, he knew she would be gone. He had to keep doing something to get Rey to talk.

He peered into (y/n)’s mind, wondering what she was thinking now. (Y/n) shook her head wildly, pleading him no more. She was really afraid now. Afraid of what else he might do to her. Of doing almost anything to get Rey to talk.

New thoughts bubbled again. “Thank you for the suggestions,” he smiled.

Rey’s shock had now worn off. She turned angrily toward him. “What do you mean now?” she rumbled.

Kylo now had his hands on (y/n)’s shoulders. He aligned her to face a wall.

(Y/n) kept trying to turn her head around to see what he was planning. Only she didn’t know she probably shouldn’t have done that. It would be facing forward she would have to focus on.

With a wave of his hand, Kylo forced (y/n) up against the wall, smashing her against it. There was a loud clang as (y/n)’s body collided with it. She then fell back on her back, shocked now too.

Rey’s eyes zoomed toward (y/n). Fury fired inside of her. “Stop!” she raged.

He knew he had her right there. “Tell me where he is,” he commanded.

“I don’t know!”

“Ok,” Kylo said. He forced (y/n) back up. He then grabbed onto her shoulders and pushed her once again toward the wall. The same clang rattled throughout the room. (Y/n) let out a small cry.

“I can keep this up,” he said happily. He picked (y/n) up and threw her onto the ground. He began to deliver kicks at her.

“Really, it’s no problem,” he taunted, seeing Rey’s face infuriate. “It could all stop…if you would just tell me.” He kicked (y/n) stiffly now, fuming over her silent treatment now.

Rey would not give in.

She wanted to tell him badly…but (y/n) told her not to. She was stuck now. If she told him, she could easily save her sister from all the pain she would suffer. That would mean the end of Luke though. If she didn’t tell him, Luke would be saved…but not her sister. Her thoughts clashed with one another.

She was tormented. Either side had a benefit and consequence. She couldn’t stand to see her sister in more pain…but doing so would probably perhaps have the whole galaxy fall apart. She sealed her lips shut, scuffling through her mind.

Let me tell him, she wanted to scream out. You’re in pain. He’s hurting you. Please. No more.

She saw (y/n) vulnerably lift her head up. (Y/n) smiled at her, her cheek complied of reddish-purple bruise.

She was out of breath, defenseless, beaten physically. Rey didn’t want to see him do anything mentally now.

Kylo huffed as his eyes averted to (y/n). She was smiling, happy that her sister wasn’t giving up. There had to be a way to break them both down though. She was beaten to a pulp…though her mind wasn’t drained yet.

Kylo lifted his hand and started clouding her mind. (Y/n) screamed as he started to invade it, jutting out her nerves in pain and images of torture.

Rey grumbled. “Stop hurting her!” she rumbled. “You’re not going to get what you want. She doesn’t know! Stop it!” She was jumping back in her chair again, wanting to push Kylo away from her and comfort her little sister in her arms. This was just getting way too out of hand.

Kylo started clutching his hand together. (Y/n) wheezed as her mind went crazy. She shook her head and squinted up at him, entreating him to stop. No more. No matter what he did, he would not get what he want.

He let go of his fists, watching her fall back to the floor again. (Y/n) coughed.

She sluggishly shifted herself away from him a bit, skimming at him with fearful eyes.

She shook her head, shivering once more. No more pain. Please. How much more would he agonize her? What else could he do to her? He beaten her physically into a mess. Mentally exhausted her. Anything else? What more? Wait…she was innocent…

A cruel, evil smile coiled on Kylo’s face. He was going to enjoy this. Really enjoy it.

He picked her up with his hands.

“You win,” he said, sounding defeated, shrugging. “What else could I do? Obviously, none of you aren’t saying anything to me. It seems that no matter what I’ll do, you won’t say anything. I’ll give that you.”

His eyes however, lusted after (y/n)’s. “The only thing to do now…is for the innocence to die.”

Rey gasped. He wouldn’t.

(Y/n) trembled at his words. She knew what he meant.

“Rey!” she squealed. She yelped as she felt herself being thrown to the wall, her feet touch to the floor, her back arching against it. She tried to move but she couldn’t. Her body was frozen, with only her face moving about frantically.

Once more, Rey attempted to jut out of the chair, wanting to save her sister more than ever now. “(Y/n)!” she shrieked. This could not be happening. It can’t be happening.

Kylo thrusted his hands on either side of (y/n)’s face on the wall. He was a bit taller than her, glancing down at his prize.

“It’s going to hurt for a few seconds, don’t worry,” he whispered in her ear. “Just relax and you’ll be fine.” He uttered the last words, like a reflection of what she told Rey. I’ll be fine.

He clasped onto her dress. (Y/n) whimpered as she saw his hands constrict on it. The hands also dug deep onto another article of clothing. She shook her head no. Please. Don’t do this.

He nodded. “Sorry,” he purred. “Your sister had the chance.” Rrrrriiiiippppppp! Rrrrriiiippppp!

(Y/n) shivered as the cold air danced around her skin. She felt something else being torn off from her. Oh god, no. Not that.

Rey shuttled around in her chair. She wanted to turn away from what she was about to see. To clutch her ears and hear nothing. To lurch from this chair and save her. She couldn’t.

She halted as she saw Kylo’s hand softly touch her sister’s bruised cheeks. Tears streamed down (y/n)’s face. A sad whimper mellowed out her mouth.

Kylo leaned toward her and lightly kissed her lips. (Y/n) muffled a bit, sucking her lips in to try not to give in. He attempted to slip in his tongue, sliding it around her lips. She refused to give in. He pulled her head back, making her yelp before slamming his tongue inside her, dominating every inch of her mouth.

He pulled back out to see her face. She stiffened, afraid of him. She was out in the cold. Exposed. Tortured. All in front of her sister.

Kylo raised his hand through her hair, ruffling it a bit before settling his forehead against hers.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

She shook her head.

“Wrong answer,” he muffled. He then kissed her mouth again, to her cheeks, her head, her neck, nibbling at the skin a bit. It was almost time.

He turned toward Rey, immobilized in her seat, the same numbness he saw earlier now leaked in her whole body. She shook her head too. “No…please,” she beguiled.

He turned back to (y/n). “Too late,” he sighed. He began his work.

 

Rey couldn’t believe the sounds she heard that day.

Or what she saw. She wanted to believe it was all but a dream. A horrible nightmare. One she tried to wake up from. Someone had to shake her awake eventually.

Yeah, it was nothing but a dream. She probably fell asleep at that bar she was with Han Solo, Chewbecca and Finn. And (y/n). Yeah, she just couldn’t wake up. They must be trying to wake her up. Was the dream that powerful?

She heard the same sounds come out once again. The same ones that aligned with the images she saw. A tear slide down her cheek. This can’t be real.

Turning her head, the other way, Rey led out a silent weep. She felt that this was all her fault. If only she had told him what he wanted to hear…even if it was a lie. He could buy a lie, right?

The noises played out like a wailing melody she didn’t want to hear. To her, it was a melancholic harmony of a person screaming for help. To him, it was soft music, pleasuring his ears.

The composition looped on the same sounds again like a broken record: a sigh, puff, huff, breathing, mwah, whimper, sob, wail, whine, yelp, yell, cry, shout, screech, bawl, shriek, bemoan.

Then, silence.

The song started all over again but this time there was no yelling or any of that sort…just the resonances of what he wanted to hear.

Finally, he was done.

(Y/n) fell down to the floor with a loud clang. She laid there for a bit, not saying anything as terror warped all around her. She felt like she couldn’t breathe. Like she wasn’t there. Cold. She felt cold with the way the metal floor beneath her touch her skin.

Rey stared at her sister a bit but turned away, ashamed of what she saw.

She eyed Kylo doing something then turning over to her. “Tsk, tsk,” he said, shaking his head. “Could have been all fine…but you had to shut your mouth.”

Rey closed her eyes, more tears drawing out.

He drew out his lightsaber. “Shall I end her suffering then?” he asked, leaning it over her neck. (Y/n) gave no notice. She curled up into a ball, whimpering.

Rey nodded. She wanted to say no. To batter him. To scream. To comfort her. To get away. But for now, she could consent. To end her suffering. Revenge would come soon.

She spun her head away, not wanting to watch it. Least the sounds wouldn’t be that bad now. Maybe just a scream and a sss. Better than the other noises she heard.

There was the sound of a lightsaber touching something, then withdrawing. Footsteps.

“Put these back on,” Kylo commanded, throwing the clothes back at (y/n), standing up. (Y/n) quaked, trembling with her hands, gripping onto the clothes.

Rey peeked at her hands. The restraints were gone. But her mind was.

(Y/n) put on the clothes with no hesitation. She then waited.

A Stormtrooper walked into the room. “Whoa, umm, don't mean to interrupt, Sir, but General Hux has asked for you,” the trooper reported.

“I’ll be there,” Kylo said. He pushed (y/n) to him. “Take this girl to my quarters. And chain her hands again.”

“Right away, sir,” the Stormtrooper said. He held onto (y/n)’s shoulders as he led her out of the room. (Y/n) didn’t even turned around to give one last look to her sister.

Kylo turned back to Rey. “You have an hour to think about your answer,” he warned. “And if I don't get nothing…just remember, your sister is in my possession now.”

“You’ll pay for this asshole,” Rey muttered, tears still raining down.

He laughed. “Oh, I would rethink that if I were you,” he snorted. “You know, it could be avoided. But sometimes drastic measures have to be taken…right?”

He prepared to walk out of the room. “By the way,” he said. “Did I ever tell you she didn’t look like she liked it…but her mind told another?”

Rey’s quietness filled the room. Kylo chuckled.

“I’ll be back,” he said, at last walking out.

Rey sat motionless in the chair. She shook her head, still trying to process all what happened to her. She really hoped her mind was going in another frenzy now. Just another dream. Just another something she’d mistaken for it to be. Or a whirlwind of nothing but a mess she saw. Still, it was like a beeping red alert error she couldn’t ignore. What she repeated to herself. What she blamed herself for:

She could not avert her eyes away from what he did to her poor little sister.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He may have not gotten the map from Rey, but maybe her sister knows something

(Y/n) opened up her eyes to feel coldness all around her. She attempted to lift herself up from the floor but whimpered as she was forced back down against it. She knew who it was that was holding her down. Still, she moved her head away from him, not daring to give any eye contact.

"Sorry, my little prey," the predator purred. "I promise to let go if you would behave so."

(Y/n) gulped but nodded. She didn't want another showdown of what happened in the interrogation room.

Kylo let go of his hands and (y/n) felt herself being able to move. She propped herself up, sitting. She glanced up at the predator, eyeing her hungrily. He was comfortably sitting on a chair, watching her.

She glanced around to find herself in a room, with a bed, a table and the chair he was sitting on. It was all shiny black. She shivered as she recognized it as her attacker's quarters.

The haunting memories of what he did to her flooded back. She wanted to forget it all, like it was just a bad dream. Yet, she knew the truth behind it. What she seen herself go through. What Rey watched.

She sighed as her body rumbled in pain of the bruises and cuts he had given her. She felt like she couldn't even sit up, like she would fall down again. Her body had lacked the energy to stay up.

Even mentally, she was exhausted, drained of all the happiness and emotions he stole from her. Her mind couldn't hide the haunted moments of her attacker's face looking at her as he laid his hands on her. Him touching her. Her screaming. Seeing Rey shocked. All replayed in her head.

Rey, she whispered in her head. I'm sorry. A tear slid down her cheek. She began to sob, ashamed of what happened.

It wasn't her fault. She was strapped to the chair. She couldn't move. Yet, she could of saved her. Could of told him. Then the pain would of stopped.

But then more pain would of come. It would come in the form of everyone screaming for help. To end one's man life. A man she and Rey swore to find. All gone because they told him.

Still, they could of then ran away from all this. Go back to Jakku. Ignore the war. Ignore the First Order. The Jedi. Everything. Say it was all a myth. Just one big giant dream they were having. Life was better as it was on Jakku. Sure, they may have struggled but it was better than what they experienced now.

Kylo smiled behind his mask. He enjoyed hearing her thoughts and emotions, of replaying all the precious moments he had with her. Until, she had tried to figure out how to get off the ship, find Rey and return to Jakku, that's when he stopped her. But it was met with (y/n) letting out a yelp, frustrated that she had passed out while on her way to his quarters. She remembered walking down the corridors and then there was a rumble. The Stormtrooper had stopped to check his surroundings. She then somehow passed out.

He remembered the Stormtrooper saying he had carried her out to the emergency transports as the base was beginning to fall down. Rey might have gotten away but in the end, she would have to come back. There would be a trade to make soon. Still, he decided to play with her mind a bit. Maybe she did know where he was.

"Your sister really isn't being cooperative," he hissed underneath his mask.

(Y/n) just answered with a whimper. She turned her head away from him, closing her eyes tightly.

Kylo could sense her fear again. And he loved it. He loved how she was scared of him, running away like a prey from its predator. He wanted to inject more fear and pain into her. To make her confess. Just like he did with Rey. Torture the poor soul until they gave in.

It was what he loved about doing this. The control, the fear, the manipulation. All in his hands.

"I suspect you must be the next one to know the location, do you?" Kylo asked, titling his head at her.

She replied with another whimper, her head lowered down. She yelped when she felt her head turn around violently to face him.

"Look at me, when I'm talking to you," he growled, constricting his hand.

(Y/n) hollered as his hands grasped tightly, making her roll her head glance up. She then slowly opened her eyes, red and watery. Ah, the look of fear.

He let go of his hand and (y/n) let out a sigh of relief. She glanced up at him, nervously trembling throughout her whole body.

"I will hurt you again," he warned. "If you do not tell me the coordinates. Or the location. Maybe we can work out a deal."

(Y/n) gulped. "What kind of deal?" she asked, cautiously. She had a funny feeling there was a catch. There was no way he was going to make her a kind deal. Not after what he did. There had to be some sort of sacrifice.

"If you tell me the coordinates, I'll let you go," he said. A small smile creeped on (y/n)'s face. Huh. Maybe there wasn't going to be any sac...

"But your sister stays," he lied.

Rey? Stay here? But...

"And if she tells me the coordinates, ou'll have to stay," Kylo continued, pointing his finger at the door. "And she can go."

"Why?!" (y/n) snapped. "It should be me or her tell you, then you both let us go!" She wormed a bit up, sitting straight. "I don't understand...."

"One goes, one stays," Kylo boomed. "Do you think I'm going to be stupid enough to let you both go? Where there is a reward, a sacrifice must be made. Benefit and consequence. I can't just let you both go and win. Where's my fun in this?"

He was lying to her, of course. Even if he had Rey still here, he wasn't intentionally going to let either go. No, these girls had potential. He sensed the Force in Rey. She could be of good service. All he had to do was convince her. As for (y/n), well, she had a bit in her as well...but after that little mess in the interrogation room...maybe she could be a little stress reliever...

"Your fun is we tell you the coordinates and then we go. You'll get what you want," (y/n) slashed.

"One of you is going to have to guide me in case you're lying," he said. Well, he knew when they would lie. He was just trying to pull her strings more.

"Then how come it can't be, if I tell you, you let Rey go?" (y/n) pleaded.

"And if Rey tells me, she'll want to let you go," Kylo finished. "Sounds pretty right, but it sounds the same in every story. Hero confesses, saves friend, friend comes back to save hero, and so on. So I thought, why don't we try something different? Why doesn't the friend suffer? The confessor should be free to go anyway. They're the ones who told the truth and deserve it more."

This sinister asshole.

"Then I'll never tell you the coordinates," (y/n) roared. "And neither will Rey. Not until you oblige by our standards. If you want them so bad, you're going to have to do a lot to get it out of us."

"Didn't I just try to do that?" Kylo taunted, chuckling.

"You've pissed me off now," (y/n) hissed. "You're a fucking sick freak. You think you can just about have anything in your way. Well, sorry to say, you piece of shit, sometimes, even the hero will do anything to sacrifice their lives for their friend. So if I stay here and you let Rey go free if she confesses, then I'll be glad to say I am the sacrifice that saved my sister's life to go hunt your ass down for revenge. The Resistance won't be afraid to murder you for it."

She screamed as something slammed into her mind. Her head banged against the floor, and her body felt numb against it.

"Someone needs to scrub that mouth of yours," Kylo growled. "All of a sudden, you think you're high and mighty because you want to now stand up and fight for your sister's freedom. Listen closely now, you little bitch. You're in my territory now. My rules are golden. So if I say you go free after you confess, you will go free but not your sister. This is my planet (ship), my home. And I will get what I want! So as long as you stay under my possession, you will not leave until you tell me and neither will Rey. Now, talk!"

He got up from his chair and walked over to her. He raised his hand and slapped her across the face. She yelped as she felt the blow, a big loud slap echoing across the room.

She glanced up at him with angry eyes but a glint in them revealed her fear. The trembling of her body didn't stop either.

He might of pissed her off, but the fear never left her body. She would put up a fight, but he still held some dominance over her. She could only fight back with words.

"You're still afraid?" he asked.

She shook her head, obviously lying. Still, it was an effort to try to ward him back.

"Hmm, how about we try some new ideas again?" Kylo teased, feeling his smile widen behind his mask. Time for fun again.

(Y/n)'s eyes shrunk. Oh god, no. Not that again.

She yipped as she felt herself slide down to the floor, her back arched against it. She attempted to lift herself up but her body was locked in place just like she was with the wall...

She froze when she saw a shadow loom over her. Kylo made himself comfortable, his legs straddling her body and his hands on the floor to support himself above her, staring straight at her.

"What do you want to do?" Kylo asked, thinking of almost anything to start off the pain again.

(Y/n) cried a bit, blocking her mind of any images for him to see. She already learned her lesson of giving him ideas.

He stroked her cheek. "Aww, ran out of them for me? No worries, I actually thought of one on the way over here. You'll love this one."

He laid his fingers grasping around his lightsaber. (Y/n)'s eyes widen at it and immediately attempted again, to move her body, desperate to get away. No need to even think what he was going to do with it.

Kylo pressed the button on the lightsaber, letting it slash out. The lightsaber glowed fiery bright along the crossguard.

He slowly brought it closely to (y/n). Her eyes darted at its aim, reaching gently upon her shoulder. The crossguard sizzled lightly onto her skin.

She titled her head back, letting out a silent cry as the crossguard etched a bit deeper into her skin. She could feel the burn charred her skin, diving closer to her flesh.

Kylo brought it up, eyeing the burnt skin. He proceeded to do the same with the other shoulder. Again, (y/n) sucked in air through her teeth as the crossguard flared upon her skin, like being touched with a frying pan. A small whimper escaped her mouth.

Still, she held back in her whimpers from erupting loudly. She would not give in to Kylo's pleasure of tormenting her. He would not gain the satisfaction of hearing her scream again.

"It doesn't hurt?" Kylo asked, nodding toward her other mark. He then lowered the lightsaber, letting the crossguard cut along her arm. The lightsaber continued to make jagged lines marked onto her skin, cutting deep along it.

(Y/n) bit her lip hard, shaking her head. I've got to fight this, she thought. As much as the pain was unbearable, she did her best to focus on anything but the pain.

Still, the pain lingered throughout her arms, like needles poked into her skin, hard to resist to take out, but letting it stay to escape the dreaded torture of taking them out.

Kylo's face under the mask morphed into rage. He wanted to hear his music again. The same song that played in the interrogation chamber. The sounds that dearly pleased him. They were so....orgasmic. He would get what he wanted. He always did.

He put the lightsaber onto her other arm. "Sing for me," he purred. "Sing, my little bird." The lightsaber dove deeper into the flesh. "Or this will never stop." The lightsaber slashed along the arm now.

(Y/n) threw her head back and screamed. Oh, gawd, this ache was horrible! She couldn't hold it in anymore. The pain was throbbing throughout her whole body now, the burnt marks hissing out like snakes.

Kylo smiled. Finally. Now, he just had to put it on loop. He plunged another stab at her, gashing at her body.

(Y/n) yelped once more, the lightsaber severing along her skin. She shook her head back and forth, her only attempted escape of dulling out the agony.

She sucked in a deep breath of air, fearing for the worst to come still.

 

When he was done, he grinned at his work. It was a masterpiece. A body with scorched reddish black wounds, all grazed along her arms, a bit of her body and legs. On her face, laid the fading yellow red bruises and a jagged scar, seared from the lightsaber. Physically, she was a burnt mess. Mentally, all tired and worn out from the screaming.

She was sick of this. Sick of him treating her like a toy, nothing but his to play around with, experiment on.

Repeating the same song he wanted to hear, strumming her out like a musical instrument stuck on the same notes.

He would replay the song until her vocal cords burst, the string of the instrument plucked out from being overused.

She wanted to cry again, to yelp and whine, complain about him torturing her. To yell at him for doing this. To holler for him to go away. To demand where Rey was. To thrust herself at him and damage him, throwing multiple fists at that stupid mask of his.

She wanted to feel in control for once, to make him suffer under her wrath. See how he liked it. Hear him cry for pain and agony.

"You have your sister to thank for that," he hissed. "She made me feel her anger, her wrath, her power."

(Y/n) frowned. What was he talking about? Did Rey escape?

She shook her head, not understanding.

"Oh yeah, you weren't there," Kylo snickered. He caressed her hair softly. "Your sister escaped our base. Sadly, it seems she forgot about you."

(Y/n) shook her head again. No, Rey couldn't. She wouldn't. Not without finding where she was. She had to try coming back for her.

"I'm sorry, but it is the truth," Kylo said. "She took off without rescuing you...to sacrifice you to my wrath. Oh, I'm sorry, I did mention she wasn't being cooperative and such....oops, my bad. What I mean to say is, your sister successfully escaped the base and her fellow allies destroyed it. She left me with a scar and you to suffer for it. All my dreams gone....because of her....and you're going to pay for it."

He squeezed his hand. (Y/n) threw her head back, screaming as her nerves jutted out. He was messing with her mind again, torturing her with pain. Images of Rey running away, never once looking back. Taking off in the Millennium Falcon without her.

Kylo got up and withdrew his lightsaber. He then forced (y/n) up in the air and threw her across the room. She soared a bit and then crashed down to the wall, her face impacting a hard blow.

Tears streamed down her face. A whine roared out. "Rey," she breathed, not wanting to believe it. "Why?"

He grasped onto her shoulders and threw her right toward the bed. She stumbled a bit, landing at the edge of the bed, clawing at its comforter. She felt lost, alone and frightened.

Her sister had truly left her to lie in the hands of the enemy, doing as they pleased with her. Rey should of come back. Should of saved her from all this mess. Just like she should of did when he had his way with her in the interrogation room. Blurt out a lie. Anything. Get him to stop touching her. And she did it again. She abandoned her to save herself.

(Y/n) lifted her head up to wipe out her tears. She felt Kylo from behind her, slowly reaching for the helm of her dress.

At this point, she didn't care. If he wanted her again, she would allow it. But...

"Clean yourself up," he hissed, throwing her toward the door. The doors opened up to reveal a Stormtrooper.

"Sir, the meeting is about to begin," the Stormtrooper said.

"Get her to the medical unit," Kylo ordered. "And when she is healed, bring her back here."

"Yes sir," the Stormtrooper said. He grabbed onto (y/n)'s arm and brought her over to the medical unit. Her scars may have been healed but she remembered she was still in her worst nightmare.

 

She was brought back to her "master's" quarters, all dressed in new black garments. She wore a long black gown, adorned with jewelry and other items. Many of the seamstresses and other women had wanted to make sure that their commander would love their new gift, all treasured and decorated. Even though she may be ripped apart again, they hoped she would make a elegant present.

(Y/n) sat up on the bed, ready for her routine. She sighed and waited for him to return. In the mean time, her thoughts reflected back to her sister. How she once had not come back. How it was ridiculous that no one had come to rescue her yet.

The doors opened to the quarters. She knew he was here. She gulped as he sat up on the bed, next to her.

"You look lovely today," he said, getting closer to her. (Y/n) kept quiet, reading her thoughts. She knew what he was going to do next. His hands were already on the back of the dress...

"Do you want me?" Kylo asked, purring in her ear as he began to rip the dress off of her. His lips nipped her ear. The dress let out tiny ripping sounds, wringing away from her body.

(Y/n) gave no answer. Her thoughts continued to circle around Rey, wondering where the traitor was heading to, not once looking back to promise to rescue her. That bitch.

"I can make you enjoy this," he whispered. "I don't know why you deny not liking it. Don't deny something you like...you clearly liked it when I first laid my hand on you..."

She gasped as the wind of cold air blew against her near exposed back. The warmth of his breath hurled over her ears.

"Tell me, do you want me?" Kylo repeated. His hands grasped onto the skin of her shoulders. His lips soothed against her cheek.

Rey. Why?

She lowered her head. A whimper escaped her mouth. A tear fell down. Her mind...

She turned to him with pleading eyes. She had secretly liked it....all along.

He smiled. "I'll take that as a yes," he grinned.

Rrrrrriiiippppppppp!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters are EXTREMELY of adult content. They are a "if you want" to read. A censored and uncensored version will be given (they are the same except censored for those who are ok to a certain extent and uncensored for those totally fine). Sorry, it's just this happen on DA when they got taken down so I don't want anyone to feel forced to read them or not have a choice. If you don't want to read these chapters, skip to Part 3.


	3. Part 2 1/2 CENSORED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo always kept in mind plenty of ways to break you down

Kylo sighed as he began to walk back to his quarters. He was tired and he wanted some rest after another day of finding out what the stupid Resistance's plans were, choking a few generals who didn't know how to do their job and scream his head off at some idiot who happened to knock down a bucket of water, causing him to almost slip...that guy wasn't going to be working on the Finalizer no more.

Now though, it was time to return to his quarters for some rest. Actually, some rest and some fun with his slave. Ever since he had first token control of her, he knew she had nowhere to go.

Plenty of times, of course, she tried to escape his terror. No matter though, he always found out where she was going and dragged her all the way back to his room. It was there then he would sometimes slap her and proceed to rape her. Or cuddle. Or whatever he was in the mood for, he would make her to do it, regardless if she wanted it or not.

It was what he loved about having a slave. Dominance and power. She had tried to fight back but she wasn't as strong as he was, not to mention every time she tried to run away, she got lost at every turn, not sure where to go.

Running away had its troubles as well though. She had feared she would bump into a Stormtrooper or a general, leading her back to the quarters. Or even worse, they take her to their quarters. It happened almost one time.

She had been running away when she bumped into a Stormtrooper. The Stormtrooper jostled a bit upon her push into him. She prepared to back away again when he caught her by the arm. She sighed as she already knew the routine of him taking her back to Kylo's quarters. However, the Stormtrooper had other ideas.

He pulled her away down the corridors. It was then that she realized, she wasn't heading towards Ren's room.

"No! Let me go!" she screeched. She attempted to pull away but the Stormtrooper gripped onto her arm and dragged her across the floor.

He then turned around to her and slapped her across the face. "Listen, I've been eyeing you for a while now," the Stormtrooper hissed. "In fact, plenty of the generals and my other comrades have too. So, I think it's time now that Ren gives up a little piece for each of us."

The slave shook her head. "No, no! Help! Let me go!"

The Stormtrooper turned around and slapped her again. The slave yelped as the blow then rammed her down to the floor. She prepared to get up when the Stormtrooper lingered over her. He froze in his tracks as a dark aura loomed around him.

"I trust that you were going to take her to my quarters, correct?" Kylo asked.

From that day on, no one had seen that Stormtrooper for a while. Still, she suffered the same blows and torture she had grown use to.

Kylo walked into his quarters, seeing his slave, fast asleep on his bed. He laid a hand through her hair, ruffling it a bit. (Y/n) wriggled a bit, her body twitching at the feel of his touch. She then relaxed as his hand then smoothly glided across her forehead in a warming touch.

He snickered.

He analyzed the wounded marks on her neck, eyeing the rusted bruise skin. It all came from that chain he put on her. He loved doing that. Sometimes, he woke up to see her attempting to crawl away, only to be pulled back by the chain attached to the wall, hitting her up to it. He would laugh at this, shaking his head. Oh, how freedom was so close for her, only though to be pulled back by the thing that bounded her.

He patted down his hand against her cheek. (Y/n) once again wiggled, turning over to him.

Kylo smiled. He took off his mask and sat on his chair.

He thought of numerous ways upon which he could dominate her again. He had already explored a countless number of ways, he literally had to plan it all out now upon what he could do to her. It was a guilty pleasure of his.

He heard enough from Hux about this. About how she was being used as nothing but a pleasure for him, not really driving any information regarding to the coordinates. Yet, Kylo had a bigger plan in mind. He had to do this though. It was all part of the plan. Also, to instill fear. To remind her, who was in charge. Plus, it was kind of fun to see her like this.

He thought back to the time when he had caught her sleeping. He was ready just right about to scare her waking up when she muttered his name. He had asked her what was going on to which she replied thank you to him for everything he did. Apparently, in the dream, he had saved her to get off the ship and reunited with Rey. They destroyed the First Order together, with Kylo renewed as a good man. She had honored this and hoped he would continue to do so. She like the new Kylo. He snickered at this, shaking his head. Like that was ever going to happen.

Then, he eyed her lips puckering, sealing for a kiss. He made himself comfortable upon her and kissed her lips. (Y/n) happily smiled, waking up her eyes to it. Once she had seen the true horror though, her screams were muffled by his hands, cutting off any sound she made. The sounds morphed into cries and moans later that day.

Something like that would be fun again but he was getting bored. There had to be something now. A snap to finally make her realize she would be defeated (and possibly later, a turning).

With the wave of his hand, Kylo woke up (y/n). She yelped upon her nerves constricting together, her dream suddenly ending. She glanced around the room, wondering if he was there. No doubt, he was. And she rolled her eyes, sighing before properly sitting on the bed.

She glared at him, crossing her arms.

Kylo smiled, flexing his hand. "Had a nice dream?" he asked, leaning back in his chair.

(Y/n) bit her lip and looked away, not daring to answer him. Regardless, with a flick of his hand, she shrieked as her nerves snapped again. She shook her head as he loosened his fingers for her to concentrate.

"I said had a nice dream?" he repeated, his chin resting upon his palm, leaning on the chair's arm

(Y/n) rubbed her hands against her arms for warmth. She then glanced at him, glowering still. Her thoughts whirled at pouncing at him, jabbing a couple of punches to that stupid face of his, sick of all the torture. It was washed away by a itching fear, wondering if she had succeeded, what if he recovered quickly and turned the tables on her?

Kylo shook his head, smiling. Oh, how her thoughts were fun to read.

"You do know why I'm here?" he asked, playing around once more.

(Y/n) rolled her eyes, obviously knowing.

"I've decided to try something new," he said.

She titled her head at him, curious.

"I'm getting a bit bored of what I usually do," he said, shrugging. "I mean...truth be told, I don't know what else to do..."

A glimmer of hope sparked in (y/n). She clasped her hands together, praying that maybe this may be it...maybe he would finally let her go.

He had grown sick of her. No matter how many times he broke her down, she didn't know anything about the coordinates. Nor would she tell him of anything she knew about the Resistance if she could. He was bored with his toy and now he would dispose of it. Perhaps then, he would just dump her off at some planet.

If he did, (y/n) would be happy with that. Heck, even being occupied by the Stormtrooper had its benefits (just to watch out if they attempted to have their way with her). She could then control the ship if she could or maybe find a town somewhere on the planet and get back to Rey. Finally, would she no longer be a caged bird, flying free in the sky.

Kylo shook his head and put his palm on his forehead, chuckling. Oh, what a stupid slave she could be.

"So, here's what I'm going to do," he said. "Listen to my directions carefully...I want you..."

(Y/n) nodded and closed her eyes, ready to hear his words of anything related to getting off the ship. I'm going to occupy you with a Stormtrooper and he's going to send you off to some remote planet where I won't have to see your stupid face no more all because you won't tell me where he is. I'll give you props for that. No matter! I will find him one day. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy the weather.

She bounced up on her feet, ready to hear the words.

"To take off your dress."

She frowned. "Huh?"

"You heard me, take off your dress."

(Y/n) shook her head. No...this wasn't part of the deal.

"I know it's not. Since when did I ever say I was going to let you out of this place? Huh? Oh no, I need you around still. There's still a couple of things we need to discuss...things that you refuse to say...but no matter, you're still in my possession."

"You fucking ass..." She yelped as something nudged in her head.

"Now we can either a) I'll let you take off your dress slowly and nicely or b) I can rip that dress off and create a new scar on your back. Your choice. I'm sorry to say either way, you know it won't end pretty but I'll take the easier route if I were you."

(Y/n) gulped. She would of thrown a punch at his face now if she could but that would mean an additional scar.

Slowly, she took the strap off her dress and let it slowly fall off of her shoulder. She turned to do the same to the other. Then, with her hands, she unzipped the zipper behind it.

Wriggling her body, the dress fell to the floor. She covered herself with her arms, shivering from the cold.

"Your undergarments," he commanded.

(Y/n) glared as she pulled her hands back again to unclip her bra. She drooped down her arms and the bra fell down. She covered them with one arm as she reached for her underwear.

Her arm moved to the side, exposing herself.

"I appreciate the imagination but I'm sure we both know I know what you look like," Kylo said. "Just take off your clothes as I ordered.

Motherfucking, piece of...

"I'm sure you'll be calling me that in bed next."

(Y/n)'s thoughts then switched over to taking off her underwear. With one hand, she grasped the garment and pulled it down, sliding off her legs.

Her arm became free and she covered her whole body together, quivering.

"I expect you want me to suck your dick now or something?" she growled.

The nudge in her head grew again. She yipped as it grew more and then scrutinized into disappearance.

"I am not done talking," Kylo growled. "So do me a favor. Shut the fuck up and listen until I am done. Do you understand?"

(Y/n) gulped but nodded. She sighed as she stood still, waiting for his orders. A small tear glimmered down her cheek.

Kylo got up from his chair and wiped away the tear. Leaning in close, his lips softly touched hers, a smooth, wet kiss. (Y/n) muffled a bit, attempting to pull back away from him.

His eyes then lustfully grazed over to the bed.

"Shall we?" he asked, purring to her ear.

(Y/n) sniffed. She had grown so use to it now.


	4. Part 2 1/2 UNCENSORED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You face a request by Kylo you longed feared to face again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains rape! Please read at your own caution! Though, not graphically detailed, it is still intensely graphic.

Kylo sighed as he began to walk back to his quarters. He was tired and he wanted some rest after another day of finding out what the stupid Resistance's plans were, choking a few generals who didn't know how to do their job and scream his head off at some idiot who happened to knock down a bucket of water, causing him to almost slip...that guy wasn't going to be working on the Finalizer no more.

Now though, it was time to return to his quarters for some rest. Actually, some rest and some fun with his slave. Ever since he had first token control of her, he knew she had nowhere to go.

Plenty of times, of course, she tried to escape his terror. No matter though, he always found out where she was going and dragged her all the way back to his room. It was there then he would sometimes slap her and proceed to rape her. Or cuddle. Or whatever he was in the mood for, he would make her to do it, regardless if she wanted it or not.

It was what he loved about having a slave. Dominance and power. She had tried to fight back but she wasn't as strong as he was, not to mention every time she tried to run away, she got lost at every turn, not sure where to go.

Running away had its troubles as well though. She had feared she would bump into a Stormtrooper or a general, leading her back to the quarters. Or even worse, they take her to their quarters. It happened almost one time.

She had been running away when she bumped into a Stormtrooper. The Stormtrooper jostled a bit upon her push into him. She prepared to back away again when he caught her by the arm. She sighed as she already knew the routine of him taking her back to Kylo's quarters. However, the Stormtrooper had other ideas.

He pulled her away down the corridors. It was then that she realized, she wasn't heading towards Ren's room.

"No! Let me go!" she screeched. She attempted to pull away but the Stormtrooper gripped onto her arm and dragged her across the floor.

He then turned around to her and slapped her across the face. "Listen, I've been eyeing you for a while now," the Stormtrooper hissed. "In fact, plenty of the generals and my other comrades have too. So, I think it's time now that Ren gives up a little piece for each of us."

The slave shook her head. "No, no! Help! Let me go!"

The Stormtrooper turned around and slapped her again. The slave yelped as the blow then rammed her down to the floor. She prepared to get up when the Stormtrooper lingered over her. He froze in his tracks as a dark aura loomed around him.

"I trust that you were going to take her to my quarters, correct?" Kylo asked.

From that day on, no one had seen that Stormtrooper for a while. Still, she suffered the same blows and torture she had grown use to.

Kylo walked into his quarters, seeing his slave, fast asleep on his bed. He laid a hand through her hair, ruffling it a bit. (Y/n) wriggled a bit, her body twitching at the feel of his touch. She then relaxed as his hand then smoothly glided across her forehead in a warming touch.

He snickered.

He analyzed the wounded marks on her neck, eyeing the rusted bruise skin. It all came from that chain he put on her. He loved doing that. Sometimes, he woke up to see her attempting to crawl away, only to be pulled back by the chain attached to the wall, hitting her up to it. He would laugh at this, shaking his head. Oh, how freedom was so close for her, only though to be pulled back by the thing that bounded her.

He patted down his hand against her cheek. (Y/n) once again wiggled, turning over to him.

Kylo smiled. He took off his mask and sat on his chair.

He thought of numerous ways upon which he could dominate her again. He had already explored a countless number of ways, he literally had to plan it all out now upon what he could do to her. It was a guilty pleasure of his.

He heard enough from Hux about this. About how she was being used as nothing but a pleasure for him, not really driving any information regarding to the coordinates. Yet, Kylo had a bigger plan in mind. He had to do this though. It was all part of the plan. Also, to instill fear. To remind her, who was in charge. Plus, it was kind of fun to see her like this.

He thought back to the time when he had caught her sleeping. He was ready just right about to scare her waking up when she muttered his name. He had asked her what was going on to which she replied thank you to him for everything he did. Apparently, in the dream, he had saved her to get off the ship and reunited with Rey. They destroyed the First Order together, with Kylo renewed as a good man. She had honored this and hoped he would continue to do so. She like the new Kylo. He snickered at this, shaking his head. Like that was ever going to happen.

Then, he eyed her lips puckering, sealing for a kiss. He made himself comfortable upon her and kissed her lips. (Y/n) happily smiled, waking up her eyes to it. Once she had seen the true horror though, her screams were muffled by his hands, cutting off any sound she made. The sounds morphed into cries and moans later that day.

Something like that would be fun again but he was getting bored. There had to be something now. A snap to finally make her realize she would be defeated (and possibly later, a turning).

With the wave of his hand, Kylo woke up (y/n). She yelped upon her nerves constricting together, her dream suddenly ending. She glanced around the room, wondering if he was there. No doubt, he was. And she rolled her eyes, sighing before properly sitting on the bed.

She glared at him, crossing her arms.

Kylo smiled, flexing his hand. "Had a nice dream?" he asked, leaning back in his chair.

(Y/n) bit her lip and looked away, not daring to answer him. Regardless, with a flick of his hand, she shrieked as her nerves snapped again. She shook her head as he loosened his fingers for her to concentrate.

"I said had a nice dream?" he repeated, his chin resting upon his palm, leaning on the chair's arm

(Y/n) rubbed her hands against her arms for warmth. She then glanced at him, glowering still. Her thoughts whirled at pouncing at him, jabbing a couple of punches to that stupid face of his, sick of all the torture. It was washed away by a itching fear, wondering if she had succeeded, what if he recovered quickly and turned the tables on her?

Kylo shook his head, smiling. Oh, how her thoughts were fun to read.

"You do know why I'm here?" he asked, playing around once more.

(Y/n) rolled her eyes, obviously knowing.

"I've decided to try something new," he said.

She titled her head at him, curious.

"I'm getting a bit bored of what I usually do," he said, shrugging. "I mean...truth be told, I don't know what else to do..."

A glimmer of hope sparked in (y/n). She clasped her hands together, praying that maybe this may be it...maybe he would finally let her go.

He had grown sick of her. No matter how many times he broke her down, she didn't know anything about the coordinates. Nor would she tell him of anything she knew about the Resistance if she could. He was bored with his toy and now he would dispose of it. Perhaps then, he would just dump her off at some planet.

If he did, (y/n) would be happy with that. Heck, even being occupied by the Stormtrooper had its benefits (just to watch out if they attempted to have their way with her). She could then control the ship if she could or maybe find a town somewhere on the planet and get back to Rey. Finally, would she no longer be a caged bird, flying free in the sky.

Kylo shook his head and put his palm on his forehead, chuckling. Oh, what a stupid slave she could be.

"So, here's what I'm going to do," he said. "Listen to my directions carefully...I want you..."

(Y/n) nodded and closed her eyes, ready to hear his words of anything related to getting off the ship. I'm going to occupy you with a Stormtrooper and he's going to send you off to some remote planet where I won't have to see your stupid face no more all because you won't tell me where he is. I'll give you props for that. No matter! I will find him one day. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy the weather.

She bounced up on her feet, ready to hear the words.

"To take off your dress."

She frowned. "Huh?"

"You heard me, take off your dress."

(Y/n) shook her head. No...this wasn't part of the deal.

"I know it's not. Since when did I ever say I was going to let you out of this place? Huh? Oh no, I need you around still. There's still a couple of things we need to discuss...things that you refuse to say...but no matter, you're still in my possession."

"You fucking ass..." She yelped as something nudged in her head.

"Now we can either a) I'll let you take off your dress slowly and nicely or b) I can rip that dress off and create a new scar on your back. Your choice. I'm sorry to say either way, you know it won't end pretty but I'll take the easier route if I were you."

(Y/n) gulped. She would of thrown a punch at his face now if she could but that would mean an additional scar.

Slowly, she took the strap off her dress and let it slowly fall off of her shoulder. She turned to do the same to the other. Then, with her hands, she unzipped the zipper behind it.

Wriggling her body, the dress fell to the floor. She covered herself with her arms, shivering from the cold.

"Your undergarments," he commanded.

(Y/n) glared as she pulled her hands back again to unclip her bra. She drooped down her arms and the bra fell down. She covered them with one arm as she reached for her underwear.

Her arm moved to the side, exposing herself.

"I appreciate the imagination but I'm sure we both know I know what you look like," Kylo said. "Just take off your clothes as I ordered.

Motherfucking, piece of...

"I'm sure you'll be calling me that in bed next."

(Y/n)'s thoughts then switched over to taking off her underwear. With one hand, she grasped the garment and pulled it down, sliding off her legs.

Her arm became free and she covered her whole body together, quivering.

"I expect you want me to suck your dick now or something?" she growled.

The nudge in her head grew again. She yipped as it grew more and then scrutinized into disappearance.

"I am not done talking," Kylo growled. "So do me a favor. Shut the fuck up and listen until I am done. Do you understand?"

(Y/n) gulped but nodded. She sighed as she stood still, waiting for his orders. A small tear glimmered down her cheek.

Kylo got up from his chair and wiped away the tear. Leaning in close, his lips softly touched hers, a smooth, wet kiss. (Y/n) muffled a bit, attempting to pull back away from him.

His eyes then lustfully grazed over to the bed.

"Shall we?" he asked, purring to her ear.

(Y/n) sniffed. She had grown so use to it now.

He began to guide her over to the bed, watching her leaning against the linen comforter. 

He pulled away from her, standing still, waiting for the show to begin. "You know what to do," he said, nodding to it.

(Y/n) grumpily marched over to the bed and laid down on it, her face against the pillows.

"On your back. I already seen your ass."

Argh. If anything, this had to be the worse she'd encountered. Nothing more than facing your enemy right in the face, seeing their emotions pour out in front.

Switching around, (y/n) then laid on her back, her arms crossed against her body, waiting for him to make the next move.

Kylo comfortably crawled onto the bed and laid on her body, watching her turn her head to the side. He patted a hand against her cheek, seeing her face morph into fury. If she could, she'd probably attempt to take a bite out of his face. No need to tell though what he would do to her if she did...

He then eyed down her body, analyzing every curve and her skin. He settled upon her breasts, his mouth upon the nipple, nibbling away. 

(Y/n) breathed cautiously as she felt pleasure rise up. She bit her lip, daring not to make any noises. Noises were the worst thing she'd want to hear. Anything pertaining to a scream or a moan meant he had her right where he want her. And then, he'd be pleased to do anything he can to hear her "sing" again.

As his lips pressed onto this one, his fingers found themselves on the other, caressing it lovingly. She could feel herself wanting to give in but grumbled a bit, waving off the pleasure building up.

He definitely saw it though. The look of frustration building up on her. The urge to cry out her "fun". She truly didn't enjoy this but he knew she was though.

He then switched positions upon her breasts. The pleasure rose again and (y/n) could feel herself wanting to release it. She bit hard on her lip again, preventing herself from mumbling out any sound from her mouth.

Kylo sighed, shaking his head. If only she could understand how to give up. Just to unleash all of what she "felt" for him this whole time. What was wrong with that? Besides, where was his usual music he loved to listen to?

He bit down hard on her. She jumped at this, releasing a yelp. Close enough, but it was something.

He then pulled himself away from her breasts. (Y/n) glowered at him, turning her head away again.

"Why don't you just get this over with?" she hissed. "I don't see the point in taking your time with me."

He chuckled. "It's all part of the fun. Besides, I need to make sure my music is tuned correctly. No, I need it soft and lovely, to hear every sigh come out of your mouth delicately..." He brushed his thumbs on her cheeks. "I need to hear my music the way I like it. I need it to be pleasing to hear."

Kylo then lowered his hand down her body. (Y/n) snapped her mouth shut. She could already feel him near her, feel him prodding at her entrance with his fingers.

She clasped her fingers tightly around his robes, touching onto the cloth. If anything, maybe she could tear it a bit without him noticing. Then again, he probably read her mind on what she planned to do.

He let his fingers move around her entrance, feeling her body wiggle, squirming underneath him. A small smile creeped on his face. She was so close to feeling herself unleash from him. He just had to hit a few more notes.

(Y/n) took a deep breath. There was a nagging pain growing in her head. It wasn't a pain of torture or anything from the Force. It was a pain of pleasure, of the rise of her ecstasy levels elevating, wanting to be free. She couldn't hold it in any more soon...

Kylo continued to stroke her, hoping that she would let go. She had to now. There was no way she could keep it up this long...

His fingers then hit a spot. (Y/n) sighed and let out a little cry, feeling the touch pleasurably.

He grinned. Oh, how he loved to hear her sounds.

He played around her area again until a few more sighs released out of her mouth. Then, it was time for the real fun.

Kylo molded his body over hers, making sure it covered all of it. (Y/n) frowned at this. He was trying it clothed. It was a bit odd to her but she then shook her head, realizing it didn't matter what he'd do. Whether he was naked or not, he would find a way to have his way with her.

She saw him do something to his robes. She turned her head away, disgusted. She knew what this meant.

Kylo let himself fit upon between her legs. He then crawled over on top, ready to begin.

"I don't know why you keep on denying you don't like it," he snickered. "You keep saying you don't, but it comes down to the end that you do like it."

"No, I fucking don't," (y/n) growled. "You make me feel like I do. Why don't you get a clue the difference between not really wanting and consent?"

"Well, as long as you sing, I'm afraid to me it screams I want it," Kylo said. "After all, if you want this to stop, then why don't you stop it? Or is it the fact that you want Rey to pay for what I'd done to you?"

"I said fuck...argh!"

She let out a sigh as he slowly entered her. He chuckled.

"Sorry, I thought you were going to say fuck me," he said.

"No, I didn't! Stop fucking with me! Stop all this! Stop! Stop! Arghhh..."

He began to thrust inside her, moving in and out. (Y/n) gasped out a moan, the pleasure levels rising up. She clutched on tightly to his robes, trying hard to tear off the cloth.

He could care less. He was too busy having fun.

Kylo grunted a bit, his head nearing to (y/n)'s neck now. With his teeth, he bit down hard on it, sure enough to make it bleed, but left a bruised red mark.

(Y/n) yelped as she felt the bite, her neck being crushed down from the chomp. She raked her nails onto his back, attempting to leave any scratches. They may not be anything but still, it was fighting back.

She could feel that she was reaching her end. She glanced up at Kylo, seeing his face morph into pleasure. He was about to reach his limit as well.

She pulled onto the cloth again, creating a tear in the robes. Kylo chuckled. "Do you think that even means anything to me?" he jeered. "A little tear? Pff, I'm sure this will mean something..."

With the push of his hand, (y/n)'s head locked back onto the pillow and rested there, frozen in place. She could feel the urge to try to move but he had made her limbs stiff, unmovable.

And then she felt her limit break.

She clawed onto his back as he kissed her lips, feeling himself release inside of her. She cried out in agony, feeling herself lost in his touch.

He broke away from the kiss and laid his head near her, taking deep breaths. She shuddered a bit, recovering from her climax as well.

Kylo then chuckled a bit, grasping her by the neck and making her look at him. "Well, that was fun," he chortled.

(Y/n) snapped her mouth shut, anger bubbling up in her mind but fear striking in her heart.

He clutched onto her neck, squeezing it, making her gasp. He lowered his mouth to her ear. "You're mine now," he hissed. "I can take whatever I want and if I want it, I'll have it. Please, if you wanted me to stop, then do me a favor and make me fucking stop. You knew you could of escaped...but you're just afraid to admit that you liked it."

(Y/n) stood silent. She bit her lip and laid her head against the pillow, turning it to the side to cry.

He smiled and nuzzled his head against hers one last time before wrapping his arms around her, locking her in place. She huffed and a tear slipped pass her cheek. He glanced at her and licked it with his tongue before kissing her lips and falling asleep aside her head.

She held onto him and cried to sleep. Rey, she wondered. Where are you?


	5. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was once a quest for the map has now turned into something more deadlier

He loved hearing her scream. Every time he laid his hands on her, she yelped and attempted to flee. Away from the monster that devoured her innocence.

He couldn't help but want more of her everyday. It was something new almost all the time. Some days, she just screamed like bloody murder, feeling that she was being pulled apart. Other times, he could of sworn, he heard a soft moan emit from her, sounding off her pleasure.

He practically made her beg for it.

Especially when he installed her in the torture chamber. Maybe not as grand as the other one on the Starkiller Base was but the one on the Finalizer was close enough. Even when he entered that room, he could hear her screams echo throughout it, just like looking at the plate of ashes of his enemies he put his mask in. It was memorable, a precious moment of having fun with his slave.

He couldn't stop loving to torture her. It was amazing.

"It's really such a shame you don't know where he is," he once told her, watching her lean her head forward toward him with the lift of his hand.

"I don't know!" (y/n) hollered, feeling her nerves stretch out and scrunch back together. She felt like she was being pulled apart like that horrible time he did to her on the Starkiller Base's torture chamber.

She tried to lean her body back to pull away from him in the chair but with the flick of his hand, she was pushed forward again, the images of torture dancing around in her head.

"Just tell me and I'll let you go," he teasingly lied.

"I don't KNOW!" (y/n) wailed. The hand pushed her head back, locking it in an up position.

He would then walk over to her, seeing her move her head away from him, not daring to look. He grasped his fingers together and her head swiftly slammed over to glance at the fear of his mask.

"Why do I always have to do it the hard way?" he sighed, leaning close to her and pressing his head lovingly against her neck. His hands reached behind her back to unzip her dress...

And she was ripped apart. Over and over.

The fun parts also were when he presented her to command. When they dared tried to question his authority or motives. He would show them that he meant business.

Well, they knew already. Some were a bit envious but the majority would wince every time they walked by the torture chamber, hearing the cries and screams of the slave. They hoped that they wouldn't be in the crossfire of daring to betray him. Still, he had to remind them.

"Bring my pet," he would command to a Stormtrooper. The Stormtrooper would be off to get his slave, all chained up to a wall in his quarters.

When he came back, his slave stood tired, limping and scared. She would have that same torn tattered black dress on with her hair a mess, her body full of bruises, a yellowish scar on her cheek and in some other areas. She would tilt her head up, her bloodshot eyes drooping about the room.

"Yes master?" she would groggily say. "You called?"

“It seems my poor command has challenged me under my authority,” he would snicker. “Mind if I demonstrate those who dare to inquire once again?”

She would nod. “Go ahead, master.”

“You see, I get really irritated that someone has to dare lift a finger up about something,” he would rant on, getting close to her.

She would shiver, feeling his wrath about to unfold.

“And I really hate it when…” He lifted his hands up, grasping his fingers. She yelped, feeling her nerves closing in. It was followed by a wave of the Force crushing her mind, enclosing the space inside it. She shrieked at this and began to scream in pain as he tighten his fingers together. She rolled her head around, begging for him to stop.

"Someone thinks that they have better command than me," he growled.

The fingers wrapped up into a ball and (y/n) hollered in pain, feeling her mind being torn apart. The rush of torture all pressured up inside her head.

He let go and she tripped backwards, leaning against the Stormtrooper for support.

The officers and generals gazed at their commander's slave, seeing her stumbling to get up, the wobble of the legs and attempt to grab onto something to balance her next fall. She clutched onto the Stormtrooper and steadied herself up, quivering.

"Are we clear on this?" he would ask, turning to the rest of them.

The officers and generals nodded, clearly understanding what he meant. Still, they eyed the slave, envious of their commander's slave to use as he pleased (at least some, others were certainly scared).

However, it did not affect Hux as he hoped it to be, to warn him of his power. Instead, Hux would shake his head and complain about the slave's purpose. What good would she be if they brought her out all beaten and barely standing?

He also wished to have a chance to please himself with the slave but when Kylo claimed her that day, Hux ventured out to ask Ren what the girl knew of the map. He was getting irritated that Kylo was playing more with his toy rather than just choke the answers out of her.

It was brought to Snoke's attention.

"The girl hasn't said anything since then?" Snoke questioned.

"That's because Ren here is too busy playing with her," Hux growled. "Instead of just spilling out the answers like he's suppose to make her, he's off playing hooky with her."

"My affairs with the slave are mine," Kylo defended. "Perhaps you are jealous?"

"We need her to tell us the coordinates and then you can have all the fun with her if you want," Hux snapped. "I don't understand how she's suppose to talk when you're out jamming your mouth against hers and humping..."

"What matters is does she know where he is?!" Snoke boomed, obviously not caring what Kylo's fun times were.

"I have tried everything I can to break it out of her," Kylo said. "No matter what though, she refuses to speak. But even then...at her weakest, I couldn't find anything."

"Then she's of no use other than to please yourself," Hux growled.

"No, she is," Snoke said, raising a finger. "I sense it. The girl...she is angry." He stood up from his chair a bit. "The girl...will be ideal to keep. For she is the sister of the girl that resisted you. Feeling how the bond is...it seems we may acquire a victory here. If the girl is desperate to save her sister, then the Resistance will have no choice but to give us the coordinates...in exchange for a hostage."

Hux glared at Kylo. If Kylo's mask had some sort of face appearance, he would be snickering.

"And she could also be of service," Snoke said. "If perhaps the girl has the same power as her sister...we can know how strong she can become. And the light inside her..." He laughed a bit. "Will be tainted."

He sat back in his chair. "Teach her what I have taught you," he ordered to Kylo. "Use any means necessary to make her feel what it is like to be dark. Everything you have done previously to her...will be very useful in turning her."

"I originally had plan to do that," Kylo said. "For if she cannot tell the coordinates nor know them, I will have use for her as a slave...and then maybe an apprentice. Sister against sister."

"Excellent," Snoke said. He turned to Hux. "Let him be with her," he commanded. "And if you dare intervene...there will be consequences."

"Yes, Supreme Leader," Hux said.

Then in a flash, the hologram image disappeared.

If he could find a scoreboard now, it would of been Kylo 2-1 and Hux 0-1.

Later on that night, cuddling with his slave, he couldn't help but silently laugh at this. He then looked at his prey, sleeping uncomfortably, wrapped in his arms.

He kissed her lightly on the forehead, smiling upon the days to come.

 

After getting up that day, he routinely tortured her again, playing with her mind, hitting and kicking her and once again, pleasing himself. He walked through the corridors of the Finalizer smiling, happy to hear his usual music.

It wasn't until later, did he approach her again. To finally make her give in. Still, he hoped perhaps the fun times won't be over.

He walked into his quarters and glanced at his slave patting the wrinkles in her dress, sitting on the bed, bored.

"Did you miss me?" he teased.

(Y/n) glanced up in horror, hearing the dreaded robotic voice. She shivered as she eyed him walking toward her. He snickered and laid a hand through her hair, seeing her wince as his fingers rubbed her head.

He leaned in as if to kiss her and she immediately pulled back, terrified of what he might do.

Kylo shook his head and laughed at this. (Y/n) frowned but kept her guard, just daring him to do anything to her.

"Do you remember the day when we first met? Who knew you would of been of good use to me," he said.

She whimpered a bit, remembering how it all began.

He smiled, reflecting on the memory:

 

He found finally found the girl who was helping the droid in getting it back to the Resistance. Or something of the like. It didn't matter. All he needed was the droid's location from her.

"The droid, where is it?" he asked Rey. He lowered his lightsaber near her neck.

Rey's eyes widen at the lightsaber, fearfully. Still, she shook her head. She gulped and wondered if BB had rolled far away.

Kylo sent in another wave at her head, making her wince in pain. She tried to keep the location to herself but he had seen it.

"You've seen it," he said, surprised. Or a faint image of it at least.

And there was someone else she was thinking about. Someone dearly close to her.

"Who is she?" Kylo asked, seeing another faint image, this of a woman. A young woman, maybe near her age.

Rey gulped, not daring to say anything. No way would she tell him about her sister.

Kylo dug deeper into her memories, searching for any clues the woman could be to her. Rey furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to ease her mind from thinking about (y/n). Yet, he had a funny feeling who she was now.

"Ah, is she your...."

"Rey!" a voice piped out.

Kylo and Rey turned their heads around to the sound. Before Rey could say her name, he knocked her out with a wave of his hand. Rey fell to the ground, sleepily.

He stood over her body, ready to see the woman's reaction to her friend.

The woman raced over to Rey. "Rey!" she squealed, shocked to see that her sister was unconscious. Her eyes then lingered up to the man who stood over her, locking (y/n) in frozen fear. She felt like she couldn't move, like all her limbs latched in place, preventing any movement.

Kylo's eyes grazed over the woman. He never seen a lovely bird like her before. His eyes never once did appeal to any woman as his quest clouded his mind but this one...this one widen his eyes.

She was a beauty, maybe even more prettier than Rey compared to her now. She looked so graceful, elegant, exquisite...and delicious. Perhaps he could use her getting the map from Rey....and she would be a treasure to keep.

The woman began to move back, frightened of the man.

Kylo moved toward her, absorbing her fear inside him. Oh how fun this would be.

"Mmmmm, hello beautiful," he purred, licking his lips behind his mask.

The woman whimpered and stood back, preparing to dash away. Rey's body though reminded her that she needed to rescue her.

Kylo waved out his hand and (y/n) literally froze in place, feeling her whole body lock and stop. She couldn't move.

He stepped closely to her now. "Too bad you didn't save her in time," he said, nodding off to Rey. He began to circle around (y/n) now, drinking in every part of her.

(Y/n) gulped as she felt herself being watched all over, attempting to glance for any escape. Her eyes averted back to Rey, hoping she was ok.

"Who is she to you?" Kylo asked from behind, his mask almost nearing her cheek. His lightsaber etched up near her neck, her eyes zooming at its near glow.

Whimpers erupted from her mouth, afraid for it to sizzle her skin.

With his other hand, Kylo gripped his fingers, seeking her memories. (Y/n) yelped as her memories leaked into his mind, seeing her past life of growing up with Rey, fighting with her about moving out of Jakku, sleeping beside her in the walker, wondering if their parents will ever return...

He smiled, content that his prediction was correct. They were sisters.

"Please," (y/n) pleaded. "Let her go."

Kylo titled his head. "Hmm?"

"Please let her go," she repeated. "We don't know anything about the droid. This is all just a mistake. We never intended to be a part of this."

It was a half lie, half truth he'd seen right through but Kylo knew he wouldn't let either go anyway. Rey knowing the map was one thing. This woman...was going to be a whole another to play with.

"It's useless to lie to me," he warned. "I've already seen that your sister knows the map."

He walked forward a bit and stood in front, his face inches from hers. "I could leave you here alone but that wouldn't be fair, would it?" His fingers let go of their grip on her, allowing her to free her mind and walk back a bit. "I'm sure you would oblige to take her place for your sister...but I think I'll keep both of you."

Immediately, (y/n), yelped and began to run. Kylo teasingly though, bolted her limbs in her legs, making her fall on her back.

She landed on her butt, whining from the pain. She froze as his shadow loomed over her. She glanced up to see Kylo standing in front of the sun.

(Y/n) prepared to run again but he stomped on her foot, preventing her from leaving. She shrieked as the stomp harden on it.

A few feet away, Rey groggily lifted her eyes up to see Kylo tower over her sister. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it and fell back to sleep.

"Sir."

A Stormtrooper appeared in front of Rey. "We're losing units. Captain Phasma believes we should fall back."

"Gather everyone up, we have everything we need now," Kylo said. (Y/n) frowned but then fainted as Kylo waved his hand. Her head fell down to the ground.

Kylo picked her up, drawing her near to his chest. He closed his eyes as he felt her breathing synchronize with his, her chest rising and falling against it. She felt so good being near him, a trophy he found that was now his, no one else's.

He nodded to the Stormtrooper to carry Rey. With that, he led both girls to the Starkiller Base.

 

Kylo snickered, chuckling at the memory. (Y/n) gulped, uncomfortably. While he was remembering it, he had comfortably hugged her, wrapping her in his arms, patting down her hair, rubbing his head against hers, the cool of his mask touching her scalp.

(Y/n) shivered, unsure whether to be pleased by it or freak out. Who knew even if this was supposed to be a good thing. He could break her back if he wanted to.

Kylo pulled away and walked away from her a bit, his back turned to her. She sighed, feeling relief from the hug.

He pulled his cape off and let it hang on a chair. He turned to her with the tilt of his head, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Do you still think she’s going to come back for you?” he asked. Now it was time to play the game.

(Y/n) frowned. “What do you mean?” she inquired.

“Your sister,” he said, turning around. “Do you think she’s going to come back for you?”

(Y/n) shrugged, sadly letting her head lower down. “She has to,” she whimpered. “I know she will…she has to…Rey…”

She felt herself wanting to cry again but tried to lift her head up strongly, angrily glaring at him. “She will,” she hissed. “Rey will save me. And then she’s going to make you pay. Everything you’ve done to me…payback will be coming, asshole!” A tear glimmered down her cheek.

“Don't lie to me,” he said. “You know the truth: she’s not coming. You knew it the moment when I told you. If she ever so loved you, how come she hasn’t made any attempt to come back?”

"Because she’s trying!” (y/n) shrieked. “Because nobody wants her to get hurt. I bet she’s doing everything she fucking can to save me but everybody wants her to be safe because of the shit you're probably doing to me. But to hell with it! She’s on her way. She doesn’t give a shit about what other people think. She’s going to come back and rescue me.”

"Pff, that’s a long time for a rescue mission to make,” he chortled. “Then again, how come she didn’t try to come back and save you? You saw the base rumbling apart. If she wanted to save you, why didn’t she return to find out where you were?”

"You said so yourself, the base was falling,” she snapped. “I wouldn’t be surprised though if you had guards all around to make sure she wouldn’t come for me.”

"But still, in the first place, if she dearly ever so wanted to keep you safe, swore to protect you at all costs,” he taunted. He walked closely up to her, watching her body lean backward as he pressed forward. He lowered his head down to her ear. “Why didn’t she tell me the coordinates before I raped you?” he purred.

(Y/n)’s eyes widen, shocked. She shook her head. “No,” she said. "She had reason to. She would never…no…Rey…she can’t…no…she was trying to protect me…but you…you…” Her mind swirled in confusion.

Rey. Why didn’t she tell him? Just tell him what he wanted to hear. She could have saved her then. But she let him have his way with her. And then took off in the base without once at least attempting to find her. Heck, even if it meant she would put up in a cell, it meant that she still tried to save her. She wasn’t here though. Nowhere to be found. Taking off in the Millennium Falcon, without her…

(Y/n) felt a rain of tears prepared to pour down. Why did Rey do this? Why couldn’t she just for once do something to save her? Anything. Blurt out a lie for all she cared. Attempted...anything...do something...

A tear swam down her other cheek. She hugged herself, wanting to bawl into a mess.

She felt two arms cloak around her, drawing her body near his. His head rubbed against the side of hers.

"Shh, it’s ok,” he cooed. His hands crawled all over her back. “It’s ok. Let it all out.”

Her fear came back, warping throughout her body. Sadness was mixed in with it. She was crying and scared of him, dejected by Rey never coming back for her and frightened of his dominance over her.

He could do anything he wanted to her. All because Rey left her behind…

She was pulled off of the bed, carried by him. He led her back to his chair where he sat down, cradling her in his lap. She cuddled up close to him, her head against his chest, the bottom piece of his mask touching her head.

It felt weird in a way but she had no one else to comfort to. She could pretend he was something else instead, like a pillow or something she could snuggle up against, attempting to wash away all the pain and torture, the gloominess and fear she had felt all this time.

There was the creak of a mask being taken off. (Y/n) glanced up to see Kylo staring down at her, his face bearing the red scar of his fight with Rey. She raised her finger to touch it.

"Go on,” he said, nodding toward her hand. “All this from your sister…” Her finger lined from the top of his head down to the burn of his cheek. “…and look at your marks from me. I supposed that’s from her too?”

(Y/n) gulped as she nodded, touching the marks on her face implanted by him. She then felt the other cuts and bruises he made on her body, feeling the scars resurface. She could also remember other things he did, things she didn’t want to imagine, shivering at the thought of them.

Kylo smiled and kissed her lightly on the head. “What a bad sister she is,” he whispered. “Everything I did to you…she allowed it to happen. Even to this day, if you so wanted all this to stop, how come she hasn’t come back to save you? Even if she had come by herself, would you give her credit in attempting to rescue you?”

"Yes,” (y/n) whimpered, feeling the rush of tears again and throwing her head against his chest. His hand caressed through her hair. Gently, he hugged her in his arms, rocking her back and forth.

"It's ok," he cooed. "It's ok." He rubbed his hands all over her back. "It's ok..."

(Y/n) sobbed a bit. She then snuggled her head against his. "Teach me," she whispered.

He turned to her. "Hmm?"

"Teach me about the Force. I want to know what it feels like. What it's like to be strong...I don't want to be weak. Please master...I want to learn."

Kylo smiled. "Tell me that you feel it first," he purred.

(Y/n) frowned. "Feel what?" she inquired.

He neared himself to her ear. "Feel the anger," he whispered. "Don't you feel it? The anger...the hate...the rage...all for what your sister did. She left you behind. Left you to suffer my wrath. If I were her, you know what I would do? I would at all costs look for you, no matter where I'd go. Even if the base was falling apart, I would look for you. I would tell her what I want, not caring if the galaxy fell apart. All I would know then is my baby sister would be safe, never having to go through all this torture. But she didn't. What a horrible sister to do that. Don't you hate her for doing that? Leaving you to me? Angry that she left...left you all alone..."

(Y/n)'s hands gripped onto the arm support of Kylo's chair. It tighten, her hands glowing red. Her breathing began to pace. Her thoughts swirled of Rey, not once giving a shit. Running off with her stupid feet, dashing through the corridors, never looking back.

Kylo caressed her hair, her lips nipping her ear, smiling at her soon sudden change. "How much do you hate her?" he asked. "How much do you think she should be punished? Do you want her to feel your wrath? To feel what such awful moments you went through...all the torture...all the pain you felt...do you want her to feel it?"

"Yes." The hand on the support began to grow a little bit unstable. It grew redder. The breathing began to fasten. Her mind went wild.

Kylo snickered. He certainly was enjoying this. Seeing her morph into a wreck, into a animal about to snap. Heck, even the support arm was being scratched a bit by her nails. Her teeth clenching. Her pupils shrinking. She was transforming into a beast. A beast he could tame.

"Let it unleash," he purred. "Let it flow out. It's ok. It's natural to feel this. This is all from her anyway. All that I did to you....was all from her."

The creature shrieked a bit. The claws rasped on the support. Her body quivered in rage. A thirst for rampage made her lick her teeth, ready for blood.

Kylo petted her one last time. The doors began to open up his quarters. A Stormtrooper marched in.

"Sir, General..." the Stormtrooper began.

Kylo kissed her ear. "Let it go," he sang.

And the beast attacked.


	6. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two sisters meet again after a long time

It had to be FR-8345's unlucky day when (y/n) attacked him. He told himself he was just doing his job, as he normally did. Just give orders as to what it was. Nothing else.

Then again, he supposed that he should of watched out when the commander's slave was there. He had heard the stories from other Stormtroopers and generals about what he did to the slave, the screams and cries that echoed through the corridors when she tried to make an attempted escape.

Oh, and good luck if you wanted to get a piece of her. He knew of one of his fellow comrades had tried to have his way with her. She was on the run as usual from the commander, hoping to find any way to escape from her dreaded nightmare. She'd bumped into then the Stormtrooper who stared at her for a moment. Then, he upon realized that she was escaping. That she was frightened, weak, all petrified and alone. Oh, the things he could do to her.

Unfortunately though, just as he was about to grab her, the commander had read the Stormtrooper's thoughts about what he wanted to do. Then, the Stormtrooper never reported back to his quarters. Many suspected he of course, got the boot.

Yet, FR knew the truth along with some other Stormtroopers. That Stormtrooper was never going to go back to work.

He still was though...if he could get up.

The blow from the slave exhausted him. The way she raked her nails onto his skin, biting his hand, punching and kicking, screaming her head off and Force pushing him around...she was an animal. A monster that his commander kept as a pet.

When she was done, FR quietly laid on the floor, recovering from the attack. He was staring straight ahead at the light dotting above the slave's head.

The slave titled her head. Her eyes darted around, her body quivering and her arms waved about, ready for combat. Whatever his commander did to her, certainly, it did changed her.

(Y/n)'s pupils grew back to normal, breathing heavily and staring at the fallen Stormtrooper. A little mumble erupted from the Stormtrooper's helmet, sighing his defeat.

She stepped back, shocked to see what she had done before her.

"Did I do that?" she asked, amazed by the scratches and marks onto the Stormtrooper's armor. The Stormtrooper let out another grumble. He held out his arm to stretch and it landed back at his side.

(Y/n) shook her head. She couldn't believe she had that much hate, anger and rage...all bottled up inside her. And the power she must of had to do that...wow.

"Everything is from her," Kylo said, getting up from his chair. He walked over to the Stormtrooper, analyzing his wounds.

(Y/n) stood back a bit, scared that he might yell at her for it.

"Don't worry about it," Kylo said, nodding to her. "It's natural to feel what you had for her. Your sister is the one responsible for it all anyway." He lifted up his head to grin at her. "Not only does she have to pay what she's done to me and you...but this poor Stormtrooper has suffered your wrath as well."

(Y/n)'s eyes stared back at the Stormtrooper. Carefully, she glanced at the nail clawed marks onto the armor, the bites on the helmet and the bashed wounds. She titled the head a bit with the push of her foot. The Stormtrooper grumbled, obviously hurt from the injuries.

She then coiled a smile. She began to laugh. A crazy, maniacal laugh that echoed throughout the room. She couldn't control it. It bounced around nearby into the corridors through the vents.

The Stormtrooper worriedly glanced at Kylo. Oddly, he was enjoying it. A grin wrapped around his face. He had won. He broken her down.

Kylo walked over to (y/n). (Y/n) stopped her laughing and turned to him. She then gladly rubbed her head against his legs, lowering her body and hugging it. "I'm sorry, master," she cried. "I couldn't control it. She's the one making me do all this. Please, teach me how to control it. I didn't know...I'm sorry." A tear glimmered down her cheek, ready to cry again.

"It's ok," Kylo cooed. He petted her softly on the head, his hands ruffling through her hair. "It's not your fault. Rey's going to be the one apologizing. She needs to pay for not being a good big sister, now, right? I'll teach you everything I know...everything you can use against her."

She titled her head up at him. "Please, master," she whined. "Teach me everything. I really want to learn." She began to pat down on the cloth of his robes.

Kylo lowered himself down and stroked his hand through her hair. "I'll teach you everything I know," he said, smiling. "By the time your training is complete, Rey will definitely pay."

 

Months later...

"Boogey to your right, Rey," Poe warned as a TIE Fighter zoomed from behind her.

"I see it," Rey said, twirling the Falcon around. "Finn, do you think you got a lock-on?"

"Almost got it," Finn said, targeting the TIE Fighter. The TIE Fighter appeared on the lock-on screen, ready to terminate. Finn pressed onto the trigger and the TIE Fighter exploded into pieces.

"Woohoo!" Rey hollered, soaring the Falcon into the air, joining up with the rest of the X-Wing Starfighters.

It had been an ongoing air battle of TIE Fighters and X-Wings. The Resistance had learned of the First Order's secret base, attempting to rebuild what Starkiller Base used to be. Their plans now were to retrieve the possible map in locating the next one.

Rey had joined up with Finn and Poe in stopping them. She felt like she had to anyway. She could sense them needing help...and her somewhere on the planet. It was only a matter of time before she could land the ship and find her.

She did remember Luke's cautious words about finding her and stopping her training.

"She's changed Rey," he warned. "She's not the same sister you knew before. She has struggled through a lot...it would be unwise to meet her. I'm sorry but...your sister's fate has now fallen to the dark. She can be saved...but I'm afraid too much has been put on her to come back. It's too late. Plus, stopping your training now would put you at a disadvantage."

She shook her head, denying it. "No, she's not," Rey said. "Changed or not...I don't care. I'm going to find her and bring her back. All that happened to her...was on me. I owe her for doing that to her."

"It's not your fault, Rey," he said. "He's the one that turned her. He made her believe that the dark is her only friend...after all of what she went through."

Rey rolled her eyes. "I'm going regardless," she said. "I need to let her know I still care...about what a bad sister I was..." A tear slipped down her cheek, recalling of how when she sensed her sister's pain, telling Luke about it. They blended in with the Force, trying to sense her sister's howling. Then, she heard the cries, the slaps, the pain she went through...she could herself breaking apart, feeling all the torture her sister had endured. Later that night, she cried in her sleep, ashamed of what her sister went through.

"Rey," Luke pleaded. "I can't promise that (y/n) can change....but if you were to complete your training...it's possible she still can be. Please...we can then both change them for good."

Yet, Rey didn't listen to him. She apologized once again, saying that she needed to see for herself what had happened to her sister. Sensing it through the Force was one thing...seeing it in person was another. She called in Leia to see where the First Order was making their next move. When Leia called out the mission, Rey sensed that was where her sister was. From there on, she then moved in on the mission to find her.

"Finn, I'm going down now, looks like they need help on groundwork," Rey said, lowering down the Falcon.

"Good luck down there!” Poe said, soaring up into the sky.

When the Falcon landed, Rey was the first one to dart to the entrance until Finn blocked her.

"Rey,” he warned. “I don’t think you should go alone to find her.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Get out of my way, Finn. And I’m sorry but I need to do this alone…I need to let her know that it’s all my fault. That I need to pay for what happened to her.”

"Then I’m going with you regardless,” Finn insisted.

"No!” Rey hollered. “Finn, just…help out with the groundwork, ok? (Y/n) is my business! Not yours! It’s my fault that she turned like this! If I would have just told him the words he wanted to hear, then he could have known where he was and it wouldn’t matter in the end because it was just a piece of it and he continued to touch her like that…and he made her scream…and he…he…”

She could feel herself breaking down, seeing all of what (y/n) went through. She clasped her face with her hands, crying out hot tears.

Finn wrapped his arms around her. “It’s ok,” he assured. “It’s not your fault like Luke said…he’s the one who did all that to her. Who was to know even if you did give him the map…he would have done it regardless.”

"No he wouldn’t!” Rey stammered. “He would have stopped. He would have let her go free as he promised…he wouldn’t…” She stopped herself, feeling another round of tears ready to pour. “Finn, just please…help out with the groundwork, ok? That’s all that matters now. I’ll deal with (y/n). Please…it’s personal.”

Finn sighed but nodded, knowing Rey’s situation. “All right,” he said. “But be careful…remember Luke’s words.”

Rey nodded. “I know.”

 

She journeyed around the landscape for a bit, wandering around from the forests to a cliff, sensing (y/n) nearby. A couple of times, she tried to blend in with the Force to get a reading but (y/n)’s senses were wild…they weren’t really good with tracking. Still, she didn’t give up as she dashed around again, glancing at anything that could lead a trace to her.

She finally peered her eyes at what looked like a figure standing on a cliff. She peeked behind some trees, squinting at the figure.

The figure was a girl, wearing black robes. She had (h/l) (h/c). She turned around to reveal her face full of scars, a jagged burnt cut slashed across her cheek. Her eyes were (e/c) but seemed to have a hue of red glowing. At the side of her waist clipped, was/were lightsaber(s).

The woman took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

Rey widen her eyes, sensing who this woman could be. Emerging out from the forest, she rushed over to the woman, cautiously taking small steps.

"(Y/n)?” she asked.

The woman opened her eyes, glaring at her. “Well, look who it is,” the woman sneered, her hand on her jutted hip. “After all this time, here she is, the one and only, Rey! The new Padawan of Luke Skywalker, I assume? Come to break down the First Order and revive the Jedi?”

"(Y/n),” Rey said. “You don’t know how much I missed you…how much pain I felt…I’m sorry what you went through. It’s all my fault.”

"You bet it is!” the woman hissed. “Where were you when I needed you? When he was touching me? When he slashed through my skin, burning it to a crisp? When my mind was being crunched apart, battered and rammed in by all the memories I had of you…all I wish to return to…only to wake up to see the nightmare wasn’t over?”

"Please, (y/n),” Rey pleaded. “Forgive me. I know I’m in the wrong. All that you went through…it’s all my doing. But please…come back. I promise I’ll be better.”

"Wait, you want me to come back?” the woman jeered. “You want me to come back after I suffered through nothing but pain and torture…nothing but living in a nightmare that I couldn’t escape…to lay in the arms of my enemy that robbed my virtue, stole the person who I used to be…fucking breaking me apart by being torn in half...forced to train to learn of the powers I had, the things I could do…and you want me to come back to return to being the weakling I was?”

Rey frowned. “What are you talking about?” she asked.

"He taught me so much, Rey,” the woman growled. “He taught me about what I could do with the Force…what the dark side had for me. All that loneliness, the dark, the cold…they were my only friends. The light inside me had extinguished. How could I return to it when it never gleamed for me? Because every time I had hoped that I would one day find it burning…it flickered away. I saw it glowing in front of me…and when I reached for it, it would either sear me or disperse….that just shows how much the light side cares now, does it?”

Rey shook her head. “No,” she said. “(Y/n), please. It’s all Kylo’s doing. He’s making you think that there’s no hope. There is though. For you and him. I know what you went through…I’ve seen the horrors that you faced. And now I’m here to stop them. You don’t have to do this, (y/n). Please, let me take responsibility to make you better…I promise to be a better sister…”

"A better sister?” (y/n) scoffed. “Are you serious? Did you just hear yourself right now? I mean, I’m sorry to say but that is such a weak argument! You think I want to come back after all what happened to me? After now that I'm better than before? I’m stronger now, Rey. I’ve learned what made me weak…and that was you. I relied on you too much to think that you would come back for me. To believe that you will…because you sure were there for me when he was tearing me apart in front of you. And when he finally took me, when I finally became his…you still wouldn’t fucking move your stupid, dumbass lips. He made me his bitch, Rey. I’ve become a whore of Ren, a fuck toy, a piece of shit he could kick away anytime he wanted…all because you wouldn’t speak!”

"(Y/n)…”

"No, Rey! I’m done with your bullshit!” she snapped, lifting a finger. “I’m fucking done with everything the Resistance and the light side…all of your shit. Because you could have saved me when he was doing that to me. All in the very beginning. You could have just told him the coordinates and he’d let me go. And even when you didn’t bulge, where were you when the base was falling? Who gave a flying fuck if it was falling? You know what he told me? He told me he wouldn’t give a shit if it was falling down. He would have come back to save my ass!”

"I wanted to come back so bad,” Rey cried. “I ventured around everywhere to find you. Then I met Finn and we looked everywhere. And then…the base kept crumbling down. I had no choice. Finn kept pulling me back and I didn’t care…I wanted to make sure you were ok.”

"So how come you didn’t send anyone then to look for me? To find me anywhere? You knew that they had me. Isn’t there something called a fucking rescue mission?”

"I told Leia about it,” Rey said. “But we had to find Luke first. We needed to make sure that he was ok. I even told him too and they all just…they wouldn’t let me. They kept reporting back they couldn’t find you.”

"So? Couldn’t you have gone on your own then?” (y/n) stammered. “Not give a fuck about what they thought? Then again, I already know why…it’s because you wanted to be stronger than me.”

"What?” Rey shouted. “No….”

"Oh, zip it, Rey,” (y/n) roared. “You knew how powerful I would become by then. When he would change me into a lady of darkness, you knew how strong I would be. So you went to find Luke to combat me on it. Because you needed ‘training’ to change me and him. I’m sorry to say but no matter what you’ll do…you won’t change him. And you won’t change me either. This is the price you’ll pay. For all that happened to me…you’ll feel what I’d felt.”

(Y/n) then gripped onto her lightsaber(s) and slashed them out.

Rey stood back a bit. “(Y/n), no,” she said. “I don’t want to fight you. I want to help you. Let go of what you had for me…all that anger, hate…I know I deserve it but I want to make you better. Please let the light come back. It’ll replenish you.”

(Y/n) laughed. “Like I said,” she growled. “It’s too late for that. You’re definitely going to pay for what all he did…and I’m going to make sure you feel everything I felt!”

She then charged at Rey, raising her lightsaber(s) up. Rey blocked the first slashes with hers, feeling a ram by (y/n). She dodged another lash and then countered it. (Y/n) swayed to the side and raised her lightsaber(s) again. Rey ducked them in time, rolling out of the way.

She glanced up to see (y/n)’s eyes full of rage, a blood red crimson forming in her eyes. They were the color of fury, the engulfing enigma of thirsting for revenge.

Rey lifted up her lightsaber to strike at (y/n). (Y/n) dodged the attack and lashed out. The sisters danced throughout the valley, each taking a turn to strike at one another. They were wearing out fast as they drained all their energy out on the lightsabers.

Finally, (y/n) pushed Rey aside with a wave of the Force, taking a deep breath from the battle. Rey stood back a bit, also taking a breather.

She thought about using the Force to lock her sister's body together but she knew (y/n) would counter attack with it back, trying to knock her off her feet. Not to mention, she already felt the shield her sister put up, blocking Rey from inserting any regrets she had for her. No matter what she did, (y/n) wouldn't hear it from Rey.

Rey's eyes glanced over to a nearby figure watching them resting. Like her sister, the figure was dressed in black robes but wearing a mask. She recognized who the person was.

"You," she growled, glaring up at him. "What did you do to her?"

"I did nothing," Kylo said. "This is all of what you did to her. I just did my duty as to get the answers out of her. All the hate and wrath she has though...is all aimed at you."

"Because you made her believe I did it," Rey snapped. "You made her believe I would never come back for her."

"And it's a shame that you didn't," he continued, walking over to (y/n). She turned over to him and rubbed her head against him, her face morphing into plea. He petted her head, softly caressing her hair. "There, there," he cooed. "It's ok."

Rey frowned in disbelief. "(Y/n), please," she said. "I know what he did to you was...terrible. But I'm back now. I promise I'll be better than I was before. I want to help you. Please sister...I don't want to lose you." A tear streamed down her cheek, feeling herself beginning to break down. "What he did was unacceptable...I won't forgive him for what he did. I can't forgive myself for letting that happen. Just please...please forgive me! I'm sorry." She sunk down to her knees, her body beginning to ache in pain, sorrow over her sister's transformation. "I can't...I can't forgive...I'm sorry..."

(Y/n) scoffed, turning away from Kylo. "Fine then," she growled. "I'll forgive you..."

Rey smiled, feeling her heart being realigned, shattered from the horrors of what her sister went through.

"...after I kill you!" (y/n) screamed, bolting at Rey with her lightsaber(s).

Rey yelped as she rose her lightsaber up to deflect (y/n)'s attack but the lightsaber(s) then seared away a piece of her skin on her legs. She limped backwards a bit, countering each attack from (y/n).

The sisters dueled with each other once again, battling over to the cliff where (y/n) stood. Rey peeked behind her as she attempted to hold (y/n)'s back with her own. She shrieked as (y/n) kicked her in the stomach almost leaning her back off of the cliff.

She stared back into her sister's eyes, hoping to see a ray of light still left. (Y/n)'s eyes glimmered full red rage, her pupils contracting, a tiny hole of darkness shrinking. She was completely gone. He had fully dominated her as his own.

Rey pushed (y/n) back a bit and then hopped off from the cliff, skimming down a couple of the rocks to the ground. She glanced back up at (y/n), peering up from it.

(Y/n) giggled, seeing her sister staggering a bit from the wound on her leg. She then jutted a leg out from her robes, pressing onto the cliff's ledge.

"You really think that you're safe down there?" she snickered.

Rey titled her head, confused. She then shook her head. "I don't want to fight no more," she said. "I know somewhere deep down, you're still in there. But if I can't change you...then I won't be afraid to kill the one who did."

"Then I won't be afraid to kill you if you do," (y/n) hissed. Her foot stomped firmly onto the cliff. Kylo joined her from behind, curious to see what was happening.

Rey squinted at the cliff, sensing what (y/n) was about to do. Her instincts told her to zoom out of there but she stayed where she was, determined to do anything to at least get her sister to realize that she still cared for her.

(Y/n)'s foot pounded on the cliff again, creating a crack in the rock. She concentrated her mind on it, forming more cracks into the cliff.

"Do you need help?" Kylo asked. She waved her hand up.

"No," she thundered. "I'll proudly end her."

Her mind pulsed into the rock again, the cracks zigzagging all around the rock's end, loosening it from the cliff.

Rey's eyes widen at the rock nearly sliding down off from the cliff. Her mind raced with dashing out but her heart told her to focus on her sister, to use the Force to open her mind, letting out all the hate she had for herself, to beg for forgiveness, to put all the blame on her. To come back and heal in the warmth of the light.

(Y/n) bit her lip as she stomped on the rock, letting the cliff break apart. "Good bye, sister," she sneered.

Rey panicked, watching the rock fall down, crumbling to crush her. "No!" she hollered, running away from it. "No! No! (Y/n)! No!" She dashed out of the rock's path, whimpering a bit as her leg screeched with pain, glancing back to see it rolling behind her still. She spotted a ditch, hopping inside of it as the rock bolted over it. She then peeked her head over the ditch, gazing up at the broken cliff (y/n) stood on.

(Y/n) smiled as she turned away with Kylo, happy to see that her sister had finally paid the price.

"Are you sure you killed her?" Kylo questioned. "I don't think it got to her completely."

"I could care less," (y/n) growled. "She is wounded and that's all that I need to know. She'll remember by that scar of what I've felt through all these years. Of the scars I now carry...she'll carry one that will remember the day when I turned my back on her like she did to me."

"Nice," Kylo said, chuckling a bit. He followed her to the forest, to check on the base.

Rey lowered her head down and cried, examining the wound her sister left on her leg. It was a mark to never be forgotten, to remember of all what she left for her sister to suffer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 5 will be the final chapter. This work may still be followed by possible multiple endings in the future. I'm also open to doing chapters based on Kylo's point of view.


	7. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally avenging what she had lost, what will Kylo's apprentice be up to now?

 Luke's eyes awoken when he heard Rey stomp into the temple. He turned around to find her throw her bags away and then crunch down into ball, her head down and arms crossed.

 "Did you see her?" Luke asked.

 Rey nodded, not saying anything. She tried to keep her emotions in but a tear slipped down her cheek, deceiving her frustrations.

 He carefully got up from his meditation and walked over to her. "How was she?" he asked. He knew the result already but then again, he was uncertain on how she would be. (Y/n)'s force senses had been wild ever since he had been trying to find out the pain she was in.

 Rey bit her lip before looking up at him, her face deformed of tears and sadness. "You're right," she mumbled. "He's changed her. She's...gone. My poor baby sister...she's gone, Luke."

 Luke stood quiet, unsure what to say next. The despair in her face made him feel sorry for her. He felt her pain. He had recognized it similar to the suffering his father had. Except this wasn't suffering. This was the breaking of a woman who had endured the wrath of an unstable man. He spoke again though. "I'm sorry Rey," he said. "I warned you about her...about what she would be."

 "I should of went to find her," Rey stammered. "I should of went to look for her the first thing I came back to D'Qar. I had everything then to find her but we...I...I was selfish."

 "Selfish because you went to find me first?" Luke inquired. "That's not selfish. It's best of interest. If you went to look for her first Rey, the possibilities would be endless on where she would have been. The best of now though would be to complete your training and provide support in turning her back."

 "I can't turn her back," Rey said. "She...wants to kill me. I saw it in her eyes. All the hate and rage...she's turning into a monster like he was. Except he's controlling her. He has this leash on her...and I can't cut it. She's so loyal to him that I bet even if I cut it she'll run back over..."

 "Rey," Luke began.

 She glanced up at him, still streaming tears. "How long will it be for them to turn back to normal?" she asked.

 Luke shrugged, unsure. "I can't promise they'll be ok once they have," he said. "But we can still try. Just be careful. The way he has her now...it looks like she won't be the first one to suffer yet...unlike what he is going through now..."

 Rey frowned at him a bit, confused.

 "A little advice from a friend I knew long ago," Luke explained. "Something he had said to me as I would soon follow the path to train new Jedi. He told me that fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to hate. Hate leads to anger. Anger leads to suffering."

 She titled her head. "Just like he was," she said, understanding. "Fear of not becoming strong enough...angry at his father....hating...and now lost in the pull of the light and dark."

 Luke nodded.

 "And he lead her to that...fearing him...angry at me...hating...but..."

 She shook her head. "She suffered through all that pain on that ship...so wouldn't it be fear and suffering? Or can she still suffer like he was but...I don't..."

 Luke shrugged. "All I know is she will suffer. In the end, she will. She will come across a point where perhaps there will be a snap to make her realize what she has done. And by then, she'll know what the dark side did to her."

 Rey bit her lip. "And they won't be the same even if we rescued them...even if we turn them...he won't forgive himself...and neither will she.....oh gawd..."

 Luke sighed. "It will be a long time before they'll forgive one another," he said.

 She crouched back into a ball, crying.

 

 A few months later...

 "Where is my apprentice?" Kylo demanded. He had been trying to look for her for a while now. According to reports from the generals and officers, she was last seen talking with General Hux.

 He knew what the ginger headed fool was trying to do over the past couple of months. He was trying to get smooth with her. Ever since now that she had freed herself from Ren's clutches to turn into an apprentice, apparently, Hux had now supposedly seen the opportunity to please himself with the once former slave.

 Except for the fact that, the fearful, terrified slave had been morphed into a angry, vengeful assistant. Even so, Kylo had been wary of him, still not wanting anyone to touch his apprentice. He knew though, the warning with the Stormtrooper wouldn't back off any of the other generals or Stormtroopers to have their way with her. Yet, he knew again, if they did, they'd be the ones in trouble for trying to touch her.

 Just right now with General Hux. He could hear it in the room.

 She growled at him as he neared to her, touching her arm. With a flash of her hand, Hux stumbled out of the room and into the hallway. He pressed his hand onto his cheek, confused for a second until mumbling out, "Ow."

 The apprentice whipped out of the room, storming down the corridor.

 Hux turned to Ren. "Your apprentice has a hand there, Ren," he growled. "She really has changed from being the weakling she was, huh?"

 "I have taught her a lot," Kylo taunted. "She only responds to me now unless asked. She's also aware of the men that eyed her, the men who want her...she's not afraid to back any of them down now. That's good though. I wouldn't want my precious advisor and bodyguard to back down."

 “Yes, that’s very fortunate,” Hux grumbled, obviously not very happy with it. He tapped his cheek a bit, checking for a bruise of some sort. “By the way, did you happen to know though, she was talking to Supreme Leader by herself, demanding that she challenge your authority?”

 Kylo titled his head. “Did she now?”

 “Yes, and she was quite furious about it. She said she had been taught enough by you now and would like to demonstrate that she is worthy of being a superior with us…or even above us. Supreme Leader though, laughed, saying that he had seen she was still young and her training was incomplete. She could challenge you but doing so would be a waste of time as you would be the victor, proving her that she’s not ready for a high position yet.”

 “I think I would have a talk with her about this,” Kylo said, feeling that Hux was only trying to make him unease about her. He had sensed (y/n)’s growing tendencies to prove her worth as above apprenticeship but like the Supreme Leader, he knew that she still had training to complete. Not to mention, she has been pretty quiet.

 Ever since that day she met Rey, she had grown quiet at first, seeming to be in some sort of meditative state. He suspected this to Snoke who saw it as (y/n)’s way of finally accepting her fate. The emotions of seeing her sister ran high and she was contemplating whether or not the next time she would see her, she’d really go for the kill. Revenge would be the best thing but if she could somehow turn her to the dark side, it would be the best in not only fully controlling her sister but punish the Resistance in their failed rescue missions. Or too, she was trying to become one with the dark side, balancing it out with her former light. Seeing Rey would also possibly stir the emotions of sorry and forgiveness in her. Perhaps that is why she’d let Rey live as well…

 Whatever she was doing though, Kylo knew she would rise up to challenge his rule as the leader. And all this quietness was just uneasy to him. She could possibly be planning something, a way to get back at him for what all he done….who said she was completely not only upset at Rey but him as well still? Plus, he sort of missed having his fun times with her….maybe a little reminder would help…

 “I believe you should,” Hux said. “As much as she’s your apprentice, we wouldn’t want her to totally try to dominate everything on the ship now, would we?”

 “Yes, and she is my business,” Kylo huffed. “So I suggest you keep this between me and her.” With that, he left Hux disgusted, rolling his eyes, hoping that Ren would rid of her if he didn’t have her.

 

 When he entered his chambers, he caught (y/n) meditating. She had her eyes closed, concentrating. In front of her was a little piece of metal, slowly rising up and bending at her will. As she furrowed her eyebrows, the metal began to shakily crumble together, rattling. Her fingers gripped together and the metal crushed into a piece of ball but it wasn’t done being destroyed as she bit her lip, letting it scrunch up.

 Kylo peered into her thoughts to see that she was thinking about Rey, about the good times they had together, all to be torn apart and growing angry when she saw her leave. He coughed, announcing his presence.

 She opened her eyes and the metal clang to the floor. She turned her head over to him.

 “Oh, master,” she said, bowing. “I did not recognize you here. I’m sorry. I was just…focusing on a new technique. Is something wrong?”

 “Nothing much,” Kylo said, walking over to her. “I see that you still harbor hate towards someone…someone you have left to live.”

 (Y/n) gulped but nodded. “I am now unsure if leaving her to live was a wise choice…in a way, yes, to make her remember the pain I had felt but…it’s like knowing she’s out there still leaves a hole in my heart…but if I wipe her out, how can I be certain if it won’t be covered? Or the fact that I can possibly turn her? Then, if I may finally be the one to do so, will I be able to train her what I have learned from you? To keep my vengeance, wield in, not daring to eliminate the woman who caused all this to me?”

 “Time would only tell,” Kylo advised. “Your training is not yet complete anyway. When it is, then will you’ll be able to decide if she’s worthy to be part of the family.”

 She sighed. “I guess you’re right. Thank you, master.”

 He walked a bit around the room before turning over to her, ready for “fun” again. “General Hux says you’ve went to see Supreme Leader, questioning about your status.”

 She frowned at this. "I did went to see him," she admitted. "Except it was only about your best interest, master. I've seen the hard work you put into the ship so much. I think it's only fair that you get promoted unlike Hux who only is concerned about himself."

 He thought for a bit. His feelings were saying she was telling the truth yet his mind told him it was a trick. She had set up a wall of plain emotions from him interpreting her real plan. He could of read her mind but that would be too easy to break her down. He wanted her to come out and confess it.

 "It seems that you challenge my authority," he growled.

 She shook her head. "No, master," she said. "I would never. I would ask about if I am ready to rank up but I'll respect your rule still."

 These words were sincere and true but yet again, the gnawing feeling of her lying ate at him.

 "Do you believe you're superior to us?" he asked. She waddled a bit, frightened. It was there did he believe he had her.

 "No, master," she said. "Why would I think that? I only obey your commands as preferred. I would never think like that."

 "Are you sure?" Kylo taunted. "Because if I'm correct, why is it that what you're saying differs from what General Hux told me?"

 She shrugged. "Hux is just jealous of you, master," she said. "He wants you to believe that I am your enemy to fear. I would never betray you though. You've taught me so much about what it's like to be feared. And now, I want to make others fear you, to see how powerful you are."

 There has to be something to make her snap, he thought. Her words were of truth but the uneasiness crept inside of him. Perhaps a little test of obedience will do...

 He curled his fingers together. (Y/n) yipped as she felt her nerves collide together, creating a fusion of pain.

 “Master,” she whimpered. “What are you doing?” She grasped onto her head as the nerves began to bash into one another.

 Kylo pulled his hand forward and (y/n) sprawled toward him. “Don’t lie to me,” he hissed. “What did you tell Snoke?”

 She gasped as felt her mind being pulled apart. She crawled over to his legs and hugged them, begging him to stop. “I’m telling the truth!” she whined. “I only met him considering your position. You’re a great leader and you deserve a higher power. I would never betray you! Please, master. You’ve taught me so much.”

 (Y/n) then was forced down onto the ground, her head facing the floor. His boot rested on it, crushing it down. She screamed as she felt the pressure of his shoe squeeze her head down.

 “Tell the truth,” Kylo grumbled. He could feel himself about to snap.

 His apprentice struggled to break free, mumbling. “Please! It’s the truth! I would never lie to you! You taught me about fear and being weak. I would never turn my back on you! Let me go. Please, master, I only obey you now. Please don’t…master!”

 Tears streamed down her eyes, feeling the heat of her blood soon to pool out.

 Kylo lifted up his foot, sensing that she indeed was right. There were no thoughts of daring to betray him, only to wish that he would get what he wanted.

 “You’re not lying,” he said, surprised.

 She titled her head up at him. “I would never lie to you,” she said. “My allegiance is only to be with you, master. Why would I ever want to leave you? No, you are what taught me about what it’s like to be weak and feared. And now, I wish to become like you. Everything you’ve done to me…was just for preparation.”

 Kylo raised an eyebrow. “Preparation?" he asked. "So what all I did to you...you know the truth behind it?"

 She nodded. “Yes,” she said. “You see, master, I’ve come to realize that…Rey was what made me weak. She really did. She was always, watch where you’re going! Don’t go over there! This and that…she made me fear everything I ever saw. She was always telling me to be aware of my surroundings…and then when you came in, I grew more scared because I never faced someone like you before. But now that you’ve put me through…a lot of work…I’ve come to realize that the pain you give me helps me into becoming stronger. I’ve learned now to put all that fear I once had into others. I want to learn to become more stronger. And please master...don't not be afraid to strike me when you do. In doing so, it will help me learn my mistakes and relieve my pain."

 Kylo walked over to her, curious. "So...you don't mind going back to what we 'had'?" he snickered.

 (Y/n) shivered a bit. "Well," she said. "I...I like where we are. It's just...what I'm saying is what you did to me in the past helped me in becoming stronger. Back when I was weak and fearing...it helped me into where I am now. I mean...I don't want to go back as I like being your apprentice but...if you believe it'll help me..."

 He nodded. "Indeed, I like where we are now," he said. "Yet, what you said about preparing you from before...it may help you in meeting your sister again."

 She gulped before bowing again. “Well…whatever to your wishes, master. I just…I just want to be ready when the time comes again. That way, I won’t be afraid no more…instead, I’ll be fearful like you are.”

 He curled his hand up, making her tilt her head up to face him. “Fine then,” he sighed. “I will not hurt you as much as before. However, you will suffer as much as you did. But please remember as you said so yourself…it’s all for preparation.”

 (Y/n) nodded her head. "Yes. Thank you, master."

 With that, he soared a slap at her cheek, making her fall down to the floor. She whimpered a bit upon the strike but shook her head, waving it away. Another strike rammed upon the other cheek, making her stumble again.

 She couldn't count how many beatings she took but when it was over, a small smile creeped upon her face, happy to feel the pain course in her body. The pumping echoes of the bruises were nothing more than remembrances of becoming stronger, never to return to being the weakling that she was.

 When he was done, Kylo took his mask off, wanting to see the new scars and damages before his eyes. He patted a hand through her hair, leaning his forehead against hers, hoping to hear a cry, a plea of some sort. Yet, even the heavy breathing was melodic to him, the rhythm of the air forming into a song.

 (Y/n) titled her head up to see her master's eyes before her, the gleam of his brown eyes reflecting towards hers.

 She scooted closer to him, laying her head against his chest, wrapping her arms around him. A tear escaped onto her cheek, revealing her other side of wanting to run away from all this. Still, her mind struggled to remember that it was all for a good cause...to become stronger than she was before. And whether she let Rey live or not, she would know that the results would make him proud.

 Kylo hugged her back, rubbing his mouth against her hair, kissing her forehead. He let his hands caress her back, rocking her back and forth.

 "Thank you," she murmured.

 He smiled and kissed her mouth. "You're welcome," he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 is just an alternative ending if you're interested in reading. All of it is the same except for the part where Kylo interrogates the reader.


	8. Alternative Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if there was more reader had planned to do?

 Luke's eyes awoken when he heard Rey stomp into the temple. He turned around to find her throw her bags away and then crunch down into ball, her head down and arms crossed.

 "Did you see her?" Luke asked.

 Rey nodded, not saying anything. She tried to keep her emotions in but a tear slipped down her cheek, deceiving her frustrations.

 He carefully got up from his meditation and walked over to her. "How was she?" he asked. He knew the result already but then again, he was uncertain on how she would be. (Y/n)'s force senses had been wild ever since he had been trying to find out the pain she was in.

 Rey bit her lip before looking up at him, her face deformed of tears and sadness. "You're right," she mumbled. "He's changed her. She's...gone. My poor baby sister...she's gone, Luke."

 Luke stood quiet, unsure what to say next. The despair in her face made him feel sorry for her. He felt her pain. He had recognized it similar to the suffering his father had. Except this wasn't suffering. This was the breaking of a woman who had endured the wrath of an unstable man. He spoke again though. "I'm sorry Rey," he said. "I warned you about her...about what she would be."

 "I should of went to find her," Rey stammered. "I should of went to look for her the first thing I came back to D'Qar. I had everything then to find her but we...I...I was selfish."

 "Selfish because you went to find me first?" Luke inquired. "That's not selfish. It's best of interest. If you went to look for her first Rey, the possibilities would be endless on where she would have been. The best of now though would be to complete your training and provide support in turning her back."

 "I can't turn her back," Rey said. "She...wants to kill me. I saw it in her eyes. All the hate and rage...she's turning into a monster like he was. Except he's controlling her. He has this leash on her...and I can't cut it. She's so loyal to him that I bet even if I cut it she'll run back over..."

 "Rey," Luke began.

 She glanced up at him, still streaming tears. "How long will it be for them to turn back to normal?" she asked.

 Luke shrugged, unsure. "I can't promise they'll be ok once they have," he said. "But we can still try. Just be careful. The way he has her now...it looks like she won't be the first one to suffer yet...unlike what he is going through now..."

 Rey frowned at him a bit, confused.

 "A little advice from a friend I knew long ago," Luke explained. "Something he had said to me as I would soon follow the path to train new Jedi. He told me that fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to hate. Hate leads to anger. Anger leads to suffering."

 She titled her head. "Just like he was," she said, understanding. "Fear of not becoming strong enough...angry at his father....hating...and now lost in the pull of the light and dark."

 Luke nodded.

 "And he lead her to that...fearing him...angry at me...hating...but..."

 She shook her head. "She suffered through all that pain on that ship...so wouldn't it be fear and suffering? Or can she still suffer like he was but...I don't..."

 Luke shrugged. "All I know is she will suffer. In the end, she will. She will come across a point where perhaps there will be a snap to make her realize what she has done. And by then, she'll know what the dark side did to her."

 Rey bit her lip. "And they won't be the same even if we rescued them...even if we turn them...he won't forgive himself...and neither will she.....oh gawd..."

 Luke sighed. "It will be a long time before they'll forgive one another," he said.

 She crouched back into a ball, crying.

 

 A few months later...

 "Where is my apprentice?" Kylo demanded. He had been trying to look for her for a while now. According to reports from the generals and officers, she was last seen talking with General Hux.

 He knew what the ginger headed fool was trying to do over the past couple of months. He was trying to get smooth with her. Ever since now that she had freed herself from Ren's clutches to turn into an apprentice, apparently, Hux had now supposedly seen the opportunity to please himself with the once former slave.

 Except for the fact that, the fearful, terrified slave had been morphed into a angry, vengeful assistant. Even so, Kylo had been wary of him, still not wanting anyone to touch his apprentice. He knew though, the warning with the Stormtrooper wouldn't back off any of the other generals or Stormtroopers to have their way with her. Yet, he knew again, if they did, they'd be the ones in trouble for trying to touch her.

 Just right now with General Hux. He could hear it in the room.

 She growled at him as he neared to her, touching her arm. With a flash of her hand, Hux stumbled out of the room and into the hallway. He pressed his hand onto his cheek, confused for a second until mumbling out, "Ow."

 The apprentice whipped out of the room, storming down the corridor.

 Hux turned to Ren. "Your apprentice has a hand there, Ren," he growled. "She really has changed from being the weakling she was, huh?"

 "I have taught her a lot," Kylo taunted. "She only responds to me now unless asked. She's also aware of the men that eyed her, the men who want her...she's not afraid to back any of them down now. That's good though. I wouldn't want my precious advisor and bodyguard to back down."

 “Yes, that’s very fortunate,” Hux grumbled, obviously not very happy with it. He tapped his cheek a bit, checking for a bruise of some sort. “By the way, did you happen to know though, she was talking to Supreme Leader by herself, demanding that she challenge your authority?”

 Kylo titled his head. “Did she now?”

 “Yes, and she was quite furious about it. She said she had been taught enough by you now and would like to demonstrate that she is worthy of being a superior with us…or even above us. Supreme Leader though, laughed, saying that he had seen she was still young and her training was incomplete. She could challenge you but doing so would be a waste of time as you would be the victor, proving her that she’s not ready for a high position yet.”

 “I think I would have a talk with her about this,” Kylo said, feeling that Hux was only trying to make him unease about her. He had sensed (y/n)’s growing tendencies to prove her worth as above apprenticeship but like the Supreme Leader, he knew that she still had training to complete. Not to mention, she has been pretty quiet.

 Ever since that day she met Rey, she had grown quiet at first, seeming to be in some sort of meditative state. He suspected this to Snoke who saw it as (y/n)’s way of finally accepting her fate. The emotions of seeing her sister ran high and she was contemplating whether or not the next time she would see her, she’d really go for the kill. Revenge would be the best thing but if she could somehow turn her to the dark side, it would be the best in not only fully controlling her sister but punish the Resistance in their failed rescue missions. Or too, she was trying to become one with the dark side, balancing it out with her former light. Seeing Rey would also possibly stir the emotions of sorry and forgiveness in her. Perhaps that is why she’d let Rey live as well…

 Whatever she was doing though, Kylo knew she would rise up to challenge his rule as the leader. And all this quietness was just uneasy to him. She could possibly be planning something, a way to get back at him for what all he done….who said she was completely not only upset at Rey but him as well still? Plus, he sort of missed having his fun times with her….maybe a little reminder would help…

 “I believe you should,” Hux said. “As much as she’s your apprentice, we wouldn’t want her to totally try to dominate everything on the ship now, would we?”

 “Yes, and she is my business,” Kylo huffed. “So I suggest you keep this between me and her.” With that, he left Hux disgusted, rolling his eyes, hoping that Ren would rid of her if he didn’t have her.

 

 When he entered his chambers, he caught (y/n) meditating. She had her eyes closed, concentrating. In front of her was a little piece of metal, slowly rising up and bending at her will. As she furrowed her eyebrows, the metal began to shakily crumble together, rattling. Her fingers gripped together and the metal crushed into a piece of ball but it wasn’t done being destroyed as she bit her lip, letting it scrunch up.

 Kylo peered into her thoughts to see that she was thinking about Rey, about the good times they had together, all to be torn apart and growing angry when she saw her leave. He coughed, announcing his presence.

 She opened her eyes and the metal clang to the floor. She turned her head over to him.

 “Oh, master,” she said, bowing. “I did not recognize you here. I’m sorry. I was just…focusing on a new technique. Is something wrong?”

 “Nothing much,” Kylo said, walking over to her. “I see that you still harbor hate towards someone…someone you have left to live.”

 (Y/n) gulped but nodded. “I am now unsure if leaving her to live was a wise choice…in a way, yes, to make her remember the pain I had felt but…it’s like knowing she’s out there still leaves a hole in my heart…but if I wipe her out, how can I be certain if it won’t be covered? Or the fact that I can possibly turn her? Then, if I may finally be the one to do so, will I be able to train her what I have learned from you? To keep my vengeance, wield in, not daring to eliminate the woman who caused all this to me?”

 “Time would only tell,” Kylo advised. “Your training is not yet complete anyway. When it is, then will you’ll be able to decide if she’s worthy to be part of the family.”

 She sighed. “I guess you’re right. Thank you, master.”

  He walked a bit around the room before turning over to her, ready for “fun” again. “General Hux says you’ve went to see Supreme Leader, questioning about your status.”

 NEW ENDING (Alternative)

 Her hands jutted a little. “Yes,” she said. “I was only inquiring about my position here. You see, master, as much as I love being your apprentice and advisor, I do believe that I should have a higher status though. I think I am ready to take on a commanding position, even if it’s the smallest one. I know my training like you said, is not complete but I suspect that maybe a little push into the command central would maybe help me?”

 He stood in front of her, his hands behind his back. “He says you challenge my authority,” he growled.

 She scooted back. “I…it’s nothing like you think, master. I think having to challenge you would prove my worth of whether to be in the command or not. I know Snoke highly denounces it but he says that if I believe I’m ready, I have the right to challenge you. Though, please, I would just like to hear your stance on this. If you don’t believe I’m ready, I will gladly oblige to your opinion.”

 He lowered himself down to where she sat. “So...you believe that I am inferior to you?” he teased, sensing her beginning to freak out. She had been caught red-handed.

 (Y/n) shook her head wildly. “No, master,” she pleaded. “I don’t believe that. I just…want a better stance in command. I think I should be ready to take it on.”

 "And if I say you aren't?" Kylo asked, titling his head.

 She gulped. "I will stand where you are then," she said. "I'm sorry, master. I...I...." She curled up into a ball, bowing again. "Forgive me! I know I shouldn't have questioned it but...it's her! I just want another chance at making her beg like a bitch. Please! I want her to fall before me on her knees. To make her cry like I did. I want her to suffer what I have felt throughout all these years...and if she stands with us, I want to make it harder for her to think I'll ever accept her forgiveness. I'm sorry...I just think that rising up the ranks will make me believe I can do it. That I can finally defeat her."

 A finger probed her chin up to face him. "Listen to my words again, apprentice," he hissed. "Your training is not complete yet. And even if it was, you have a decision to make if she is worthy, if you will not accept mine. Yet...if you do somehow rise up to the ranks, you will still be below me, got it?"

 (Y/n) nodded. "Why, yes, master. You have more years of experience. I'll just..."

 "And I determine where we'll still go," he interrupted. "Your quest may be aligned with mine but we still have other areas to conquer. I..."

 "Master, I will never," she began again, to confirm her allegiance. "Why would I want to do such a thing? I'll only give out my advice as always and..."

 There was a loud slap that echoed throughout the quarters. (Y/n) pressed onto her cheek, feeling the red burn scar. She glanced at him, whimpering. "Master?"

 "You're interrupting me," he shrieked. "Let me talk and I'll let you speak. Understand?"

 She nodded, scooting away from him.

 As she did so though, his body began to maneuver closer to hers, almost enveloping it. She then felt his weight nearly collide on hers, his hands on the floor to support him up. She curled up into a ball again, feeling his mask touch her ear, booming his robotic, dreaded voice, one of his hands up grasping, reliving the horrors of what he'd done to her.

 "You are not going to speak to Snoke about this again," he growled. "I am your master, not him. You will remain as my apprentice until your training is complete. And when it is, I'll determine if you're ready to stand at command. But if you do so, you'll still be under me. I'll order what we'll do and how we'll do it. And if you question my orders, you'll only do so in regards to the mission. Otherwise than actually questioning them or any other acts of rebelling, we wouldn't want go to back to what we had now, do we?"

 "No," she cried, shivering. "I'm sorry. I'll be a good apprentice."

 She then felt him lift his weight off a bit and the creak of a mask. She peeked up to see her master's face again.

 He petted her slapped cheek softly, with the rub of his gloved fingers. "Please don't make me do those again," he lied, shaking his head. "I like what we have now. A common goal, the same enemies, your advice, my comfort...you should be happy I'm the only one who understands. Nobody else on here would know what you're talking about. Not even Snoke. Remember, she's the one who's made all this happen....and I'm glad you realize that but if you need a reminder to let you know who's in charge..."

 "I...I understand," she said. "Please...thank you, master. I won't challenge your role. I like where we are now too. Please...I don't want to go back to what we had."

 He smiled and lifted her head up to kiss her on the lips. "Good girl," he murmured, ruffling her hair. "Don't let me catch you doing this again."

 He got up and put on his mask. "I suggest you practice on your skills a bit. Your next phase of training will be tomorrow. Make sure you know everything I taught you."

 With that, he exited the chambers, shaking his head, his grin growing wider. Now that I have that against her, he thought. She has no choice but to obey everything I ask...everything that we once had....we'll be mine again.

 

 As he left, (y/n) took a deep breath, a sigh of relief. She got up and walked out into the hallway, peeking to see if anyone was around.

 When no one was around, she quickly dashed off to a room, peering again to see if someone was heading her way. As it called for an all clear, she shut the doors and took another deep breath.

 She walked over to a window where the reflection of a face she recognized formerly once so innocent, gentle, kind...before being transformed into terrified, agonized and defeated. But she wasn't done yet.

 She touched onto the window pane, analyzing of the numerous bruises, cuts and scars rested on her face, slowly moving her fingers to her body where the others laid hidden beneath her clothing.

 A tear soared down her cheek, crying, feeling her loneliness cloud into her. She felt so alone, so vulnerable...Rey, her bitch of a sister, had abandoned her. Hell, even the so-called friends they made, Finn, Han and Chewie...what happened to them? How come they couldn't volunteer to save her?

 More tears rained down her cheeks. Her hands slid onto the pane, pressing tightly onto it. Her emotions jumbled up into confusion and pain, of the memories of torture battling into her mind, feeling herself beginning to slip away...

 Then with a raging scream, anger bubbled up unleashed inside her and she slashed out her lightsaber(s), clawing away at a piece of technology nearby her. The machine jutted out as sparks fizzled with the lightsaber(s). It soon laid in pieces, with large chunks of it sparkling out its electrical supports.

 (Y/n) took deep breaths as she eyed the work before her, inspecting the damage she had done to the technology. She laid a hand on a piece, picking it up. The piece of metal she had was burnt on its sides, the flare of the lightsaber's marks still glowing.

 With a crooked smile, she began to laugh maliciously again. She laughed so hard she couldn't believe what she had done to the machinery. She had so much power...so much hate....anger...a perfect combination of all three.

 She glanced back up to see the woman she was now. The reflection of the woman was now bubbled with rage and ferocity. She still had the wicked grin, the furious eyes, the burning wrath held inside to be unleashed again...at a certain someone. And then she would begin to embark on a journey to punish them all.

 She clawed her nails upon the wall, seeing scratch marks zigzagged on the steel.

 "Oh, you'll definitely be getting yours, Rey," she growled. "And Han...and Finn...everyone in the damn Resistance...but first, I'll have to take care of the First Order. And I think I'll start with someone who dearly deserves to have it first...I suppose I should save him for last...but least for now I can make him suffer for what he did..."

 

 "Is it still in production?" Kylo asked, analyzing the plans for the new Starkiller Base II. It wouldn't be another month or so for the planet to be in their full control again. For now, the Finalizer continued to hover around it.

 "Certainly," one of the officers said. "As of now we are currently testing to see if the planet will be able to harvest enough energy like the original did."

 “Excellent,” Kylo said, nodding. “Now that we have that…”

 “Master?”

 He turned around to hear the voice of his apprentice. She glanced at him with pleading eyes.

 “Do you have time for something?” she asked, generously. “I would like to share with you a view of the planet we’ll be inhabiting. It’s truly a beauty.”

 Kylo frowned. A couple of days after he gave her warning, she had been quickly responding in her advice to him, also fast in the missions he gave her. He wondered if perhaps she had taken his warning seriously, never once now questioning her position again as he never heard from Snoke or Hux about it. He grew a bit upset over this, considering he wanted to return back to what they had but he couldn’t help but be impressed by her readiness to report to him. Still, maybe if it was possible, she would submit to his demands if she valued to obey him.

 “I guess a little viewing wouldn’t hurt to look,” he said, following her to the other side of the ship.

 She led him over to the viewing window panes. There were a few officers at work on their screens but they gave little attention to the master and his apprentice.

 (Y/n) smiled at this. Oh, getting him would be so easy now. She had planned it all out but she wasn’t expecting it to be this simple.

 “Look, master,” she said, innocently, guiding her hand to the window. “Isn’t it lovely? I just…I don’t know. I thought it was beautiful. I thought you would like it.”

 “It truly is exquisite,” Kylo said, glimpsing at the planet’s surface. “In a few months if supported, it will be our new base.”

 “Yes,” she said. “And the Resistance won’t see it coming. Amazing too how it is bigger than the Starkiller Base was too, huh, master?”

 “Indeed,” Kylo said, glancing on still. “That will be another advantage to our recreation of the base.”

 (Y/n) happily nodded, slowly walking behind him. She scooted her body around to check for her lightsaber yet secretly twiddling the thumbs between a dagger.

 He won’t see this coming, she thought. No, for if she were to attack him, no doubt, he suspected it with her lightsaber but she was turning the tables this time. He would expect the heat of the saber to block but instead he’ll feel the cold sting of the dagger into his back…

 “I’m so happy for you, master,” she smiled. “Your dream is just so far away….about to come true…”

 “Yes,” Kylo said. “It will.”

 She walked more closely behind him, nervously clutching the dagger’s handle. She cleared her thoughts out, becoming one with the Force, acting like she was invisible.

 She took a deep breath and prepared to raise the dagger into his back.

 She froze though, unsure to do it. Her second thoughts were now attacking. She had feared that he would foresee her attack, stopping her from doing it and make her pay again like he did before…she didn’t want to go back to those times again.

 She took another deep breath, closing her eyes, her hands clasping strongly onto the weapon. Come on, she thought. He hasn’t suspected anything yet. Now is the time for him to pay for all that he’s done…everything he did…if I could just lift it…why can't I lift it?

 “Do you really think I’m that stupid?” he asked.

 Her eyes opened in fear. Shit. She had been caught.

 “Umm,” she said. “Well, I…”

 In a flash, she was Force pulled toward her master, gripping her neck by the hand. She gasped a bit as she felt her neck being squeezed a bit. Some of the officers took note of this, staring on in horror.

 He glared at her angrily. Yet, little would she see a smile glow behind his mask. He had been wanting her to rebel. A reason to return to what they had. And now, he could return to it.

 “I have been waiting for you to do this again,” he chuckled. “And even if you didn’t…I suppose I would do something to have you give me a reason to do this. That little questioning had me get a little even…but now, for this failed assassination, I have more reason to now punish you more.”

 Her eyes widen and wildly, she spaz around in his clutch, determined to get away.

 “Master, please, I’m sorry…” she began.

 There was no use now though as he dragged her from the viewing room back to his quarters, prying away the scared glimpses of the officers. She struggled to fight back, sprawling across the floor as she attempted to run away, falling down to it and being pulled by the Force. She tried to pull away again yet begging crazily that it was all but just a mistake. She had been thinking through about it but wasn't so sure. Couldn't he have at least seen that?

 To Kylo though, it was no excuse. He had her right where he wanted her.

 He brought her up and threw her to the floor. As she prepared to get up to explain herself, he slapped her across the face, making her fall to the floor again. She began to cry, upset that she had been caught.

 Revenge was so close...so close.

 She heard his footsteps and glanced up to see his feet. She shed a tear, looking up at him.

 "Kiss my boot if you value your life," he commanded, tapping his shoe.

 (Y/n) immediately placed a kiss on it, hugging his leg desperately. "Please, master," she whined. "I beg of you to..."

 She shrieked as his boot kicked up her stomach, gasping out air. She clutched onto it, rolling on her side. More tears streamed down, angry at her defeat.

 She then balanced herself on her hands after recovering, seeing him lower himself to her. She glared at him furiously, grinding her teeth.

 "And here we are, to the way we started," he snickered.

 "I'm going to make you and her pay for what you did to me," she thundered. "I know what you're going to do. It won't work on me."

 He chuckled again. "I'm sorry, my dear," he taunted. "Just to remind you..."

 He gripped his fingers and she yelped as her nerves started to jut out. "I'm still your master and in control of what I'll do to you," he growled. "Even if you were to become my loyal apprentice, you would have to put up with testing your obedience to me. If you wouldn't want to let particular memories come back..."

 He began to swarm her mind with them, the repeated scenes of torture swirling in her thoughts. She fought to forget about them, using her own Force to push them out. Yet, with the clutch of his fingers, she screamed and grasped onto her head, his Force storming inside.

 She then whimpered down, falling to the floor. She shivered fearfully, recognizing the familiar aura of loneliness and cold.

 Kylo molded his body over hers, triumphant over his victory. He watched her lean back away from him, crawling up to a wall. He carefully then laid her back on the floor, seeing her twitch to her side. He caressed a hand through her hair before whispering to her ear.

 "I could care less even if you were my apprentice," he hissed. "Just by being that, do you think you'll still be safe from me? I am in control of what I can do. I don't care what you are...you're officially mine now. And I won't stop what we once had. No, I'll keep coming back to it. Because in the end, I will get anything I want. And when I want it, I'll have it."

 She turned her head around quickly to spat at him only to have his fingers crush around it. He laid it in place against the wall with Force. Then, with both hands, he took off his mask.

 He slammed her head to the ground on its side, choking her still. She coughed and laid there, feeling the Force hold her down.

 He chortled as he then grabbed onto his lightsaber, igniting it up. Her eyes widen in horror of the weapon, immediately clawing her nails against the metal floor.

 He kissed her cheek, patted it and brought the lightsaber near it. "Now," he purred. "Are you going to sing for me again, my little bird?"

 She recoiled again but sighed. Thoughts whirled to her head though, wondering why she had to put up with this. All this pain he induced in her, it was nothing but a nightmare that repeated in her dreams. She had desired nothing more to free herself from his grasp, to run away and never turn back.

 Yet, she knew he was right about Rey. How that bitch left her to die, to fall into his hands. She was nothing but his slave he could do as he pleased. And she wanted him to pay too though. For all that he done to her. But what if...if...being a slave was all she was destined. No wait....aww, fuck it. There were a lot of faults for both sides. And maybe perhaps the next time she met Rey, the new sets of scars she would have would remind her of the pain her sister had gone through again...and maybe by then, once he'll be so busy trying to get at her, she can get back at them both....two birds. One stone.

 "Yes," she said, sorrowfully.


End file.
